Leyendo Persephone Jackson
by anabethpotter
Summary: Persephone Jackson ya no sabia que pensar, hace poco todo era normal, luego descubre que los dioses existen, su padre esta vivo y es un dios, lo que la hace una semidiosa y ahora esta en el olimpo de diez años en el futuro leyendo su vida con personas que no conoce y el Campamento Mestizo de su año. En momentos así se pregunta porque no puede tener una vida normal. Fem!Percy.
1. Capítulo 1

De vuelta a la cabaña una vez, todo el mundo estaba esperando, esperando por la cena. Por primera vez, noté que muchos de los campistas tenían facciones similares: nariz afilada, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los maestros clasificarían como problemáticos.

Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó mucha atención mientras caminaba a mi lugar y me sentaba junto a mi cuerno minotauro.

Nota que el consejero, Luke, se me acercaba, pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mi toda la estancia se inició una iluminación, se escucharon gritos, forcejeos y quejas y para cuando se aclaró descubre que ya no está en la cabaña una vez, estábamos en un lugar que haría que la estación Grand Central de Nueva York pareciera un armario para escobas. Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro. Unos treinta tronos diversamente decorados, dispuestos en forma de U invertida.

Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central. Todos los tronos estaban ocupados y los pies más o menos el mando había un montón de niños y niñas, pero había algo extraño parecía que cada persona en los tronos tenía una especie de gemelo salvo una.

Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero al parecer los chicos del campamento Mestizo, que también apareció junto a un montón de chicas con ropas plateadas, sí que la colada para una vez superada la sorpresa todos comenzaron a arrodillarse y Luke, que en algún momento se encontró con mi lado, me susurro:

-inclínate, estamos en el Olimpo y los dioses no tienen gusto de las faltas de respeto.

Le hice caso a pesar de que sus palabras me han dejado atónita, ¿Qué hacíamos en el Olimpo? ¿Por qué había más de 20 tronos? ¿No se supone que el consejo olímpico solo ha sido formado por doce dioses? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Por favor, responda a estas preguntas cuando un hombre que trae un traje azul marino de raya diplomática, con la barba bien recortada, gris, veteado de negro, como una nube de tormenta y ojos que chispeaban con energía se puso de pie y dijo:

-bienvenidos, héroes y cazadoras, lamento que ha sido traído aquí sin aviso previo, pero debe entender que no es algo que hubiéramos planeado - se hizo una mueca de molestia - para comenzar, presencia aquí, en el futuro, con los semidioses, las cazadoras, algunos dioses menores y el consejo olímpico del año 20xx. Lo que me recuerda que también viajaron los dioses principales de su año.

Hizo una seña en un doble suyo y dos hombres que se enviaron a su lado de los cuales uno por alguna razón me estaba mirando con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Razón que en ese momento no me importaba porque estaba muy ocupada flipando por lo que el hombre o dios, seguramente Zeus, acababa de decir.

\- ¡¿What?! Exclamaron algunos

¡20xx! - gritaron otros.

{Pov. Tercera persona.}

Decir que el Campamento estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba al mundo ?!

Primero una chica de doce años matando al minotauro sin la formación alguna y con su propio cuerno.

Después de la misma chica derrotaba y humillaba a la jefatura de la cabaña de Ares ella sola.

Y ahora realizaron un viaje en el tiempo con los dioses por la obra de los mismos destinos.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Un titán y un gigante simpáticos y amables? ¿Un héroe con un perro del infierno como mascota? Jajaja

Las cazadoras por otro lado eran tomándolo todo más tranquilamente, pero también así sorprendentes. No le dieron más vueltas y fueron sentados con su señora.

\- ¿Qué les parece si no dicen su nombre y su padre divino? Así podremos decirles a donde sentarse, los semidioses con el padre o la madre no pueden ser enviados con su patrona - dijo _Hermes_ **(si el nombre está en cursiva significa que es el futuro y si está en negrita es porque es el del pasado, si no está en ninguna de las dos es porque solo hay uno)** con una sonrisa y mirando a todos sus hijos.

-disculpe, señor Hermes, pero ¿qué se refiere a "su patrona"? - pregunto **Quirón** mirando con curiosidad a sobrino.

-oh, se refiere a mi - dijo una chica muy hermosa de unos 17 años, largo pelo negro que cae como una cascada por su espalda hasta el principio de sus caderas, una sonrisa suave que se soluciona problemas y unos impactantes, hermosos y alegres ojos verdes como el mar, las características que **Quirón** ya había visto en solo una persona (bueno dos, pero no hay nada que recordar en otro lado visto antes)

¿Percy Jackson? - pregunto mirándola estupefacto ¿Qué hacía sentada en ese trono? ¿Por qué la rodeaba esa aura que caracterizaba a los dioses particularmente poderosos?

-esa misma - canturreo alegremente mirando con extrema diversión las caras de los campistas que claramente se estaban preguntando lo mismo que el director de actividades - ahora hagan lo que dijo Hermes aún hay mucho que explicar.

-mmm… de acuerdo. Soy Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes y líder de cabina – se presentó el rubio sin darse cuenta de cómo algunos chicos y chicas del futuro se tensaban y apretaban los dientes y otros lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados mientras él se dirigía a sentarse a los pies de su padre pues estaba muy ocupado mirando a _Percy_ si a los doce ya era muy bonita a los 17 era preciosísima y más aun con ese vestido que llevaba pues resaltaba su figura atlética y escultural, estaba tan centrado en la chica que no noto como _Hermes_ lo miraba sonriendo tristemente.

-Nosotros somos Travis…

-y Connor Stoll…

\- Hijos de Hermes y bromistas del campo – se presentaron dos chicos idénticos en todo menos en la altura con grandes sonrisas maléficas.

-Yo soy Chris Rodríguez también hijo de Hermes.

Luego de eso los tres se dirigieron en un lugar donde se encontraban Estaban los hermanos y los compañeros de cabina se presentaban y se iban a sentar con ellos, salvo por los que estaban indeterminados que se sentaron a los pies de _Percy Jackson_ hasta que fue el turno de su versión pasada.

-mmm ... ok, yo soy Persephone Jackson, pero prefiero que me digan Percy y no sé quién es mi padre - a nadie se le paso por alto como todos los semidioses y la mayoría del consejo olímpico del futuro sonreía con cariño al ver a **Percy** .

-Yo soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y líder de la cabina seis - ella una diferencia de Lucas se si se fijó en las reacciones de los demás cuando se muestra no como todos menos la versión futura de su madre el sonreír y luego miraban a la que debía de ser ella en el futuro que por alguna razón estaba sentada en una silla junto a _Percy Jackson_ en vez de estar con su madre.

-Yo soy Silena Beauregard, hija de afrodita, y líder de la cabaña

-Nosotros somos Pollux y Castor hijos de Dionisio y líderes de la cabaña - los mestizos y algunos dioses del futuro sonrieron tristemente al verlos juntos.

-Yo soy Charles Beckendorf, soy hijo de Hefesto y líder de la cabaña - _Percy_ sonrió emocionada al ver a su amigo

-Yo soy Clarisse la Rue, soy hija de Ares, y líder de mi cabaña

-Hola soy Grover Underwood, sátiro protector - Grover estaba mirando fijamente a _Percy_ feliz de que al parecer habia alcanzado la adolescencia y no solo, sino que lo ha convertido en una diosa ¡su mejor amiga era una diosa! _Percy_ al captar su mirada le sonrió con cariño y para su sorpresa le dijo telepáticamente (con sus poderes de diosa no con el enlace empático eso solo con el hombre Grover del futuro que volvió a establecer después de la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes ).

" _te llevas una gran sorpresa cuando no hay presente, G-hombre del pasado, y verás por qué, pero te advierto, no te culpes por lo que paso con Thalia o Annabeth, Nico, una chica-cuyo-nombre-no-diré y yo nos encargaremos de sacarte un tercer cuerno a base de golpes ¿entendido, chico cabra? "_

Grover se sorprendió aún más si eso era posible, ¿ _Percy_ sabia lo de Thalia? ¿A qué se refieren con eso de que se llevan una gran sorpresa? ¿Cómo había podido hablarle telepáticamente? ¿Quién era Nico? ¿Qué chica? ... es probable que se decida por las preguntas de mentalmente, pero _Percy_ lo miraba claramente esperando una respuesta por lo que asintió de manera diferente a lo que la versión futura de su mejor amiga sonrió aún más **.**

Pasaron el resto de los griegos y fueron sentados junto a sus padres salva **Annabeth** que fue arrastrada por su versión futura y sentada con ella al igual que **Percy** y **Grover** .

Primero comenzaron un regalo del futuro y un destello que más de uno quedo sorprendido al darse la cuenta de que _Annabeth_ se habia convertido en la diosa menor de la arquitectura y que _Percy_ no solo era una diosa sino que había sido incorporado al consejo olímpico como la diosa de los héroes y la cosa y otra cosa que se dedican a decir y que era la mano derecha de su padre además de que el dominio de su dominio, aunque no dijo que era el dominio era quien era su papá _\- hay que darle dramatismo a la situación, mis queridos chicos_ \- también se presentó _Grover, la_ presentación de que varios a flipando, es decir, _Grover Underwood_ El hombre de la salvación y era un miembro del consejo de los sabios. Además de descubrir que todos los que se presentaban tenían una inmortalidad como la de las cazadoras.

Pero lo que realmente los dejo al borde del colapso fue cuando llego el turno de dos personas. Uno de ellos era un chico pelinegro, de tez olivácea y de ojos tan oscuros que una más de uno el recordó un abismo, vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta también negra que llevaba estampada la imagen de él que debía ser Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas y guardián del inframundo, con la leyenda " _tres cabezas piensan mejor que una"_ en blanco. Su nombre era Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, dios menor del inframundo, rey de los fantasmas y mano derecha de su padre, aparentemente nació antes del pacto de los tres grandes y durante la segunda guerra mundial. La siguiente era una chica que dejo a Luke, _Grover_ y _Annabeth_ con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía, al igual que Nico, el pelo negro que le llegó un poco arriba de los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico, llevaba la vestimenta habitual de una cazadora además de la diadema de plata en su frente. Era Thalia, la hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

Obviamente su aparición hizo que los dioses del estallar pasado al igual que los chicos del campo _Mestizo,_ pero ella dijo que todo respondió con el tiempo y luego de eso se acercó a _**Annabeth**_ y _**Grover**_ que envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo para que unos minutos después ella dijera:

-¡Oye! Chicos, sé que no me ven mucho tiempo y que me extrañaron muchísimo, pero en serio como sigan apretándome así de fuerte no voy un poder vivir tanto como me gustaría.

Basto decir eso para el soltar y lo que **Grover** comprendió lo que quiere decir _Percy_ con eso de que se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se presentaran.

Todos notaron que cuando Luke se acercó con la intención de abrazar ella lo esquivo y el dio una mirada extraña, casi repulsiva, pero no le dieron muchas vueltas era una cazadora después de todo.

Cuando ya se hubieron presentado todos y se les explico a los semidioses sobre los romanos los dioses explicaron la razón de su presencia allí.

-bien bien. Déjenme ver si entendí, estamos aquí - dijo **Percy** señalando a sus compañeros del pasado - para leer mi vida y mis pensamientos con el fin de evitar la muerte de mucha gente y dos guerras.

-exactamente - dijo _Apolo_ mirando fijamente a _Percy_ , pues estaba muy rara desde hace unos días, pero al parecer el motivo solo lo conocía (Afrodita, Artemisa y Hermes (que sonreían como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas), Amphitrite (que reacciona igual que Afrodita, Artemisa y Hermes, además de un pegar saltitos como loca), Nico, Annabeth y Thalia (que lo miraban como si , el jaspe, Leo, Calipso y Piper, Poseidón y Tritón (que es el hijo más grande del planeta y se alejaban sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa), Grover, Jason, Frank, Hazel, lo miraban como si quisiesen lanzarlo a sus tiburones antes de irse murmurando cosas como " _cómo me gusta atravezarlo con mi tridente"_ " _desgraciado profana-hermanitas tiernas e inocentes" "bueno, al menos lo podre tener cerca" "ojala y mar más como nosotros que como el"_ que solo lograban confundirlo más)

-muy bien, qué ... ¿quién comienza? - pregunto Luke sin apartar la mirada de **Percy** lo que la madre sin mirar las piernas de **Poseidón** , _Poseidón,_ Tritón, _Apolo_ y **Apolo** (este último sin el sable por el icono de la hervía al ver a su hijo de su hermano favorito mirar así a la hermosa chica ) _._

-yo lo hare, pero antes debemos ponernos cómodos - dijo _Annabeth_ captando las miradas que los cuatro dioses le daban al que alguna vez fue su hermano.

-Annabeth tiene razón - dijo _Apollo_ aparte la mirada del hijo de Hermes para luego chasquear los dedos que hacen un montón de sofás de cuero negro de dos pisos aparecieran el de abajo decía futuro y el otro decía pasado, rápidamente todos los mestizos corrieron un coger lugar y una vez que todos los demás fueron enviados notaron el extraño orden en el que quedaron. En un sofá para el lugar en el que se ha formado con los sonidos _Percy_ y _Apollo,_ una su derecha en un sofá triple situado Tritón, _Poseidón_ y Amphitrite, seguido por Thalia, Nico y _Grover_ en otro sofá triple, _Annabeth_ y _Will, Clarisse_ y _Chris, Travis, Katie, Connor_ y _Miranda_ , _Malcom_ y _Kayla_ , _Hermes_ y _Artemisa,_ _Zeus y Hera_ , _Afrodita, Hades_ y _Hefesto, Ares, Dionisio_ y _Atenea_ y _Deméter_ . A su izquierda estaba Jason y Piper, Leo y Calipso, Hazel y Frank, Reyna y todos los demás con una versión pasada en los sofás sobre ellos con la diferencia que los de arriba eran más desocupados que los de abajo.

-muy bien el primer libro se llama **Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo ...**

-habla de tu rayo perdido, hermano, parece que sabremos quien lo robo y dejó de dejar de acusar de algo que no tenía nada - dijo **Poseidón** mirando mal a su hermano desde su asiento a la vez que rogaba a Caos que su pequeña no tuviera que involucrarse en nada que la pusiera en peligro.

-ok, el primer capítulo se llama **Accidentalmente vaporizar mi profesora de introducción al álgebra ...**

Dominios de Percy:

Los héroes, el mar, la lealtad.

Arma mas utilizada:

Riptide

Animales sagrados y su significado:

Tiburón: el poder, la autoridad, la fuerza y la energía. Simboliza la protección y la defensa de un ser querido.

Caballitos de mar: Paciencia, Perspectiva, Persistencia, Amabilidad, Alegría, Percepción y Generosidad.

Oso polar: valentía, paz, resurrección, benevolencia, soberanía, paciencia e introspección.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Vaporizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra**

\- ¿accidentalmente? – dijo _Hefesto_ mirándola divertido a lo que ella se encogió de hombros mientras los demás reían

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestiza.**

-nadie quiere realmente – dijo Luke a lo que la mayor parte del **Campamento Mestizo** asintió ganándose miradas culpables de los dioses

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-¡TODOS PECHO A TIERRA, PERCY VA A DAR UN CONCEJO! – Gritaron Nico, Thalía, _Annabeth, Grover_ , **Grover** y, para sorpresa de los del pasado, _Hermes, Apollo_ y Tritón. _Percy_ y **Percy** los miraron mal y la primera le dio un zape a _Apollo_ que se sobo la cabeza adolorido.

 **cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-eso sería un buen consejo de no ser porque no funcionara – dijo **Artemisa** mirando con simpatía a las semidiosas.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Los dioses se estremecieron por lo que _Percy_ disimuladamente con una mano tomo la de su papa y con la otra la de su esposo que le dieron un apretón agradecidos por su apoyo mientras su versión pasada sin saber porque se veía tentada a hacer lo mismo.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-yo también – murmuraron algunos por lo bajo.

 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas—si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti. No digas que no estás avisado.**

-no me avisaste – exclamo Nico mirando a su prima favorita acusadoramente a lo que ella, como la diosa madura y poderosa que es, le saco la lengua antes de decirle:

-a la próxima dejo que Espino te mate.

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

 **Varios la miraron.**

 **Bueno, en realidad es Persephone Jackson, pero llámame así y me asegurare de hacerte sufrir.**

 _Hermes, los Stoll, Apollo,_ Tritón y Nico se estremecieron recordando cuando la habían llamado así.

 **Tengo doce años.**

-los siete, menos _Annabeth_ , abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿ _Percy_ había tenido su primera misión a los doce años?

 **Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy una niña con problemas?**

-SI

-DEFINITIVAMENTE

-SIN DUDA ALGUNA

Todos los chicos del pasado se sorprendieron por el grito que pegaron los _dioses_ y los _semidioses._ Mientras tanto _Percy_ hizo una ligera mueca y los miro mal antes de darle un zape a _Apollo_ que se reía a su lado y darle la espalda ofendida a lo que _Apollo_ , que se sobaba la nuca de nuevo pues su esposa pegaba bien fuerte, la miro sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Es decir, el comprendía que los hubiera mirado así, pero de ahí a reaccionar de manera tan exagerada… además desde hace tiempo que había estado enojándose por todo y teniendo unas conductas muy extrañas, por ejemplo:

a) la noche anterior mientras dormían, a eso de las 3 a.m., ella se había levantado a comer pizza, de acuerdo su mujer siempre había amado la pizza, pero de ahí a comerla a las tres de la mañana...

b) hace un mes había sido el cumpleaños de Thalía y Percy se había largado a llorar cuando la cazadora les había agradecido, muy conmovida, por el regalo que le habían dado (era una foto de los siete, Nico y ella enmarcada) Como excusa cuando él la había abrazado rápidamente para calmarla, Percy había dicho que se había emocionado al recordar el día que tomaron esa foto y las palabras de su prima, pero él había captado la mirada divertida que le echaba Thalía.

c) en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thalía había una fuente de chocolate y cuando Jason le había ofrecido una fresa que el previamente había bañado en la fuente, ella la había tomado, pero luego de darle el primer mordisco había tomado una servilleta y escupido la fresa para después salir corriendo al baño con el pisándole los talones y para cuando llegaron al baño el sorprendido solo pudo sostenerle el cabello mientras ella tenía arcadas.

Sabía que conocía los síntomas, pero no podía recordar que significaban. Iba a tener que investigar.

 **Sí.**

 **Podríamos decir que sí.**

-ves, hasta tú lo admites – exclamo _Hermes_ mirando acusadoramente a su cuñada/prima favorita que le dio una mirada tan fea que él se quedó quieto y bajo la cabeza ganando miradas incrédulas de los **dioses** y los **semidioses** y unas divertidas y comprensivas de los _dioses y semidioses._

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello**

 _Apollo, Poseidón_ y **Poseidón** hicieron muecas. Su Percy no debería haber pensado que su vida era triste a esa edad. **Apollo** hizo lo mismo, pero no comprendió por qué.

 **pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-agh! Suena a tortura – exclamaron _Apollo, Poseidón_ , Tritón, **Poseidón** y **Apollo.**

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos los del futuro estallaron a carcajadas mientras los del pasado alzaron las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

 **Quirón** y _Quirón_ sonrieron suavemente.

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era cool, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

Y esa sonrisa suave convirtió en una arrogante arrancando sonrisas de la mayoría.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

 **Estuve equivocada.**

 _Atenea_ murmuro un: ¡obviamente! Siendo escuchada por _Poseidón, Apollo_ y _Annabeth_ que la miraron mal.

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

1…

2…

3…

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA – Todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta los más serios estaban ahora revolcándose o llorando de la risa en sus sofás. Los peores eran Hermes (los dos), Apollo (los dos), los chicos de la cabina 7 y 11 (ambos tiempos), Jason, Leo, Frank y Nico.

 _Annabeth_ , que ya conocía esa historia, pero que aun así no dejaba de reír cada vez que la escuchaba, se recompuso antes que todos y siguió leyendo.

 **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

Muchísimas risas y una _Percy_ sujetando a su marido para que no se cayera del sillón por culpa de la risa después…

\- ¿Realmente hiciste todo eso? – exclamo _Hermes_ una vez reino sobre su risa y ante el asentimiento de ambas Percy´s se rio un poco más antes de continuar: - pues déjame decirte que, aunque acabo de conocerte ya me caes muy bien.

 **Percy** se sonrojo y **Apollo** de pronto estuvo dividido entre el impulso de golpear a Hermes y el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de la linda chica sentada a su lado.

Mientras _Percy_ sonreía al igual que _Apollo_ que le susurro tiernamente en el oído: " _por supuesto que le agradas, eres increíble e infinitamente hermosa, solo a un idiota sin gusto no le caerías bien"_ ganándose una, en su opinión, hermosísima sonrisa y una mirada calculadora de **Afrodita** al sentir una oleada de amor proveniente de donde ellos estaban sentados ¿sería posible que esos dos fueran algo más que amigos? Analizo de arriba abajo a _Percy_ y _Apollo_ buscando algún signo que se lo asegurara; se fijó en su postura, la forma en que el brazo de _Apollo_ estaba "casualmente" apoyado en el espaldar del sofá convenientemente en el lado de Percy, cualquiera que los viera diría que el solo se había puesto cómodo, pero **Afrodita** podía verlo, podía ver la forma en que su brazo se curvaba protectora y amorosamente alrededor de ella. Podía ver como ella inconscientemente se inclinaba hacia él, no buscando protección, sino más bien como si deseara su cercanía de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Cambio la dirección de su mirada y la llevo a sus manos; su mano izquierda estaba jugando con algo que había en su dedo anular derecho, aguzo la mirada y vio que era un preciosísimo anillo, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de compromiso, estudio su otra mano y descubrió, para su felicidad, una argolla de matrimonio hecha de oro. Miro de igual manera la mano izquierda de _Apollo_ y estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar y saltar al ver una argolla igual a la de _Percy_.

Y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, primero _, Apollo_ , quien era sin duda uno de sus mejores amigos, finalmente había alcanzado la felicidad, no había manera de negarlo, no parecía poder dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Y segundo había encontrado al amor de su inmortal vida, la forma en que la miraba, como si fuera lo más valioso para él y como parecía tener el corazón en los ojos y como estos brillaban cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban no dejaba lugar a dudas. **Afrodita** no pudo hacer nada más que retener las ganas de saltar sobre ellos e interrogarlos acerca de su relación y sentirse inmensamente dichosa.

 **Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-después nos cuentas más historias – sentenciaron _los Stoll's_ a lo que _Percy_ asintió divertida sin notar los debates de **Afrodita**.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.**

-apuesto a que no lo conseguiste – le susurro **Poseidón** a su aun no reconocida hija que le miro un poco sorprendida de que el dios del mar le dirigiera la palabra antes de responderle en el mismo tono _"obviamente no lo hice"_ sacándole una sonrisa cariñosa a su papa, aunque ella no supiera esto último.

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup a su cabeza.**

-oooh, como odiaba a esa chica – exclamo _Grover_ a lo que _Percy_ se puso de pie y choco las palmas con el mientras todos soltaban risitas.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco y lloraba cuando se frustraba.**

 **Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único de sexto grado que tenía acné y el comienzo de una barba en su rostro. Además, era lisiado, tenía una enfermedad rara en sus piernas que le impedía caminar bien. Pero que eso no los engañe, deberían verlo correr cuando hay enchiladas en la cafetería.**

-me alegra saber que cuento contigo como mejor amiga – dijo **Grover** dramáticamente ofendido a lo que **Percy** se hecho a reír y le lanzo un beso que el fingió ignorar a lo que la princesa del mar se hizo la dolida para gracia de todos, especialmente la de _Percy_ y _Grover._

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy le estaba tirando bolitas de sándwich que se enredaban en su cabello castaño rizado.**

Los amig s de Grover entrecerraron los ojos.

 **Ella sabía que yo no podía hacerle nada, ya que estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

\- ¿disculpa? – murmuraron los dioses del mar y el sol del futuro mirando fijamente al libro.

 **Con expulsión si algo remotamente malo, raro o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

— **Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

Los amigo s de Grover asintieron aprobatoriamente.

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

— **No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

-a mí también, pero no en mi pelo – murmuro alguien de la cabina 11.

 **Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

— **Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

— **Ya estás en periodo de prueba—me recordó—Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-más, en realidad.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodd, me miraba mal.**

\- ¿Por qué? Solo querías aprender – reclamo _Annabeth_ con el ceño fruncido antes de reconocer el nombre y seguir leyendo para que nadie pregunte porque había palidecido de repente.

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

 _Hades_ y _Nico_ fruncieron el ceño pues la descripción se les hacía conocida. Mientras **Hades** pensaba que al fin se iba a enterar de como esa menuda chica de doce años venció a la más fuerte de sus ciervas sin entrenamiento previo.

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del diablo.**

-no, ese es Nico – murmuro Thalía ganándose una fea mirada de su primo a lo que ella rio.

 **Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche**

-¡HASTA MEDIANOCHE! – Gritaron las cabinas 7 y 11 de ambos tiempos junto a los Hermes y **Apollo** mientras _Apollo_ abrazaba con fuerza a _Percy_ como si la estuviera consolandomurmurando cosas como _"oh, pobrecita mi hermosa Percy" "profesora sin alma" "mira que hacerle eso a mí Percy"_ mientras ella se estremecía en una risa silenciosa entre sus brazos.

 **le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: Tienes toda la razón.**

Inmediatamente todos se tensaron, la profesora era un monstruo. _Poseidón_ tomo la mano de Percy y _Apollo_ le paso un brazo por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

— **¿Te quieres callar?**

 **Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-siempre -murmuraron algunos.

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

— **Señorita Jackson—dijo—¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

— **No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

— **A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

— **Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

-agh! ¿Tenía que ser esa, Quirón?...

-acaso no tienes algo más interesante que hacer que recordarnos nuestra horrible infancia…

Ahora fue _Percy_ quien le dio un apretón en la mano a su papá al igual que Amphitrite.

— **Sí —repuso él—E hizo tal cosa por...**

— **Bueno...—Escarbé en mi cerebro—Cronos era el rey dios y...**

\- ¿dios?

— **¿Dios?**

-mucho mejor.

— **Titán—me corregí—Y.…y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra.**

-imagina lo feo que era para que lo confundan con una roca – le susurro **Apollo** a **Percy** a lo que ella se rio por lo bajo al tiempo que se sonrojaba por la cercanía del dios del sol haciendo que Luke, quien no había hablado por estar mirándola, frunciera el ceño.

 **Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...**

— **¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Puaj no alcanza a describirlo – dijo Hera

— **... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes—proseguí—Y los dioses ganaron.**

 **Algunas risitas.**

\- ¿Por qué? es un buen resumen – dijo **Annabeth** extrañada.

-los mortales son raros – dijo _Will_ como única respuesta a lo que Rachel grito " _HEY!_ " y el rubio rápidamente, para gracia de _Annabeth_ , se corrigió diciendo " _casi todos"._

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

— **Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

-me voy a asegurar de que lo haga – sentencio _Hermes_ a lo que _Percy_ le sonrió y **Percy** sonrojo.

— **¿Y para qué, Srta. Jackson—insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—Hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

— **Te han pillado—murmuró Grover.**

— **Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

-que amable – dijo _Hefesto_ frunciendo el ceño.

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-o quizás orejas de caballo – murmuro **Poseidón** a lo que **Percy** , siendo la única en escucharlo, sonrió haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Oh, como deseaba poder decir que él era su padre de una vez por todas.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

— **No lo sé, señor.**

— **Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—Bueno, Señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

 _Percy, Annabeth_ y Nico se estremecieron ante la mención del tártaro por lo que Apollo y Will tomaron de la mano a sus chicas y le dieron un apretón mientras Thalía y _Grover_ hacían lo mismo con Nico.

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

-los chicos son merluzos – dijeron **Artemisa** , _Artemisa_ y sus cazadoras.

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

— **¡Señorita Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

— **¿Señor?**

 **Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-mucho puede, pero no todo – dijo _Quirón_ a lo que su versión pasada asintió.

— **Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta—me dijo.**

— **¿La de los titanes?**

— **La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

— **Ah.**

— **Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

-y no me has dado menos – dijeron **Quirón** y _Quirón_ sonriéndole a su respectiva Percy.

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

-lo hace por tu bien – le murmuro Amphitrite a su hija en todo menos en sangre a lo que ella le sonrió diciendo " _lo sé"_

 **Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado... No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor.**

-no me has demostrado lo contrario.

 **Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-lo estuve – murmuro el centauro.

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

Las diosas presentes miraron mal a los Zeus y Poseidón que se sonrojaron.

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas.**

Afrodit fruncieran el sueño junto a sus hijos.

 **Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda. Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 _Apollo_ beso rápidamente la cabeza de su esposa y _Poseidón_ le dio un apretón en la mano mientras Amphitrite y Tritón (que había estado muy ocupado mirando mal a Castellan por observar de esa manera a su hermanita de 12) le dieron una suave sonrisa haciendo que _Percy_ sonriera con cariño.

— **¿Castigada? —me preguntó Grover.**

— **Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio.**

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

— **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Todos se empezaron a reír mientras ambos Grover se sonrojaban.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

Varios miraron raro a las Percy's que les devolvieron la mirada con una ceja alzada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

 **Percy** se entristeció ante la mención de su madre, _Hades_ lo noto y miro a _Percy_ , que también lo había notado, con culpa por lo que ella le dio una mirada que decía claramente _"no te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado"_

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

Las diosas le dieron a las Percy's miradas cargadas de ternura a lo que ellas se sonrojaron sacándole una sonrisa a Apollo 1 y 2, el del pasado sin saber por qué.

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Los siete, Nico y el entrenador Hedge sonrieron levemente al recordar a Buford.

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas—supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

 _Annabeth,_ Thalia, _Percy_ , Nico, **Percy** y **Annabeth** gruñeron, mientras _Apollo, Poseidón_ (que le tenían cariño al sátiro por todo lo que había hecho por las Percy's) y los _semidioses_ apretaban los dientes.

— **Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

 **Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranjas, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con Doritos.**

-ew – murmuraron algunos.

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

\- ¿agua? – pregunto **Zeus** mirando sospechosamente a su hermano al igual que **Hades** solo que un poco más tranquilo pues ya lo sospechaba **.**

 **No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

— **¿Has visto...?**

— **... el agua...**

— **...la ha arrastrado...**

-POSEIDON – Grito **Zeus** bajo la mirada sorprendida de quienes no habían unido los puntos – ROMPISTE EL TRATADO

\- tú también lo hiciste, Zeus, y no una, sino dos veces con la misma mortal – exclamo **Poseidón** indignado haciendo que todos los del pasado abrieran los ojos como platos ¿Percy era hija del dios del mar? – Así que no me vengas a reclamar sobre mi hija porque que yo recuerde jamás te he dicho algo sobre los Grace.

-ni lo harás – intervino _Poseidón_ con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué tan hipócrita podía ser su hermano menor?

Una vez todos se calmaron y asimilaron la impactante noticia, **Poseidón** le sonrió con cariño a su hija que le seguía mirando incrédula, ¿él era su padre? ¿era la hija del dios del mar? Si lo pensaba bien era más que obvio, las miradas cómplices que él le había dado cada vez que ella hacia una referencia al mar, lo enfadado que se había visto cada vez que Nancy le decía algo en el libro y, para rematar, el parecido entre ambos; mismos ojos, mismo pelo, mismos rasgos (la única diferencia es que los de ella eran, obviamente, más femeninos) misma sonrisa problemática, etc. Poco a poco su mirada incrédula se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a una ligeramente emocionada. Su papa estaba a su lado. Lo miro esperando que dijera algo, pero él le dio una mirada de " _hablaremos en un descanso"_ porque ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de que _Annabeth_ siguiera leyendo.

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

— **Y ahora, cariño...**

— **Lo sé—musité—Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

 **Hermes** la miro como si hubiera cometido un pecado horrible, pero no dijo nada.

 **Pero no acerté.**

— **Ven conmigo—ordenó la mujer.**

— **¡Espere! —intervino Grover—He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

Poseidó miraron al Grover de su tiempo con una sonrisa que ellos devolvieron.

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte.**

 **Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

— **Me parece que no, señor Underwood—replicó. —Pero Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

— **No te preocupes—le dije—Gracias por intentarlo.**

— **Bien, cariño—ladró la profesora—¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Los que habían pasado por esa mirada se estremecieron sobre todo los que habían visto su mirada mejorada gracias a Lupa.

 **y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Es imposible.**

 **Hades** y Hades cerraron los ojos, el primero deseando que su hermano estuviera en su mundo de _"al fin todos saben que Percy es mi hija"_ el resto del capítulo, pero, para su mala suerte, **Poseidón** ya prestaba atención. Y el segundo mirando a Percy intencionadamente por lo que ella le tomo la mano a su padre al igual que Amphitrite.

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso – murmuro _Apollo_ preocupado por su Percy, así que ella le puso una mano en la rodilla para que se diera cuenta que estaba bien y que eso ya había pasado.

 **Yo no estaba tan segura.**

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

Varios gimieron mientras Quiró se sonrojaban.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

-por supuesto que no – murmuro **Apollo**.

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

Tritón se agarró del brazo del sofá. No le gustaba la idea de que su hermana favorita estuviera en peligro a tan temprana edad, es decir, él sabía que había ido a recuperar el rayo ese verano, había estado mirándola durante toda su misión y le había dicho a su padre cuando debía intervenir y cuando no con la ayuda de su don para ver pequeños destellos del futuro, pero por lo menos en ese momento había contado con un poco de entrenamiento y unos compañeros de los cuales una había entrenado por cinco años si no se equivocaba, pero en el libro estaba sola y sin armas.

Todos los hijos del mar eran guerreros naturales, Percy lo era a un nivel aun mayor que los demás a pesar de ser la primera niña, pero aun así él no podía ver como saldría de esa.

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

— **Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño—dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

— **Sí, señora.**

Tritón, a pesar de su preocupación, miro a su hermana como diciendo _"¿y tu desde cuando optas por la opción segura?"_ y ella le respondió con una mirada que decía " _Cállate"_

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

— **¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

 **Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora—pensé nerviosa—así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

Varios compartieron miradas preocupadas y otros comenzaron a morderse las uñas o en el caso de _Apollo_ acercarse cada vez más a su mujer.

— **Me... me esforzaré más, señora—dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

— **No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson—prosiguió ella—Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

— **¿Y bien? —insistió.**

— **Señora, yo no...**

— **Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas...**

\- ¡¿UNA FURIA?!—gritó _Apollo_ sorprendiendo a los del pasado por dos razones: primero, porque ellos no habían reconocido al monstruo y segundo, por lo enojado que se veía.

-MANDASTE UNA FURIA CONTRA PERCY – Grito también enfurecido _Poseidón_ , apunto de lanzarse contra Hades al igual que su yerno y su versión pasado con el Hades de su tiempo que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¡HEY! el tío Hades tenía razones para hacer lo que hizo y tú las sabes, papá, tú también, Apollo- Intervino Percy rápidamente mirando a ambos que se tranquilizaron a regañadientes – además eso ya paso, así que no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo. Anne, por favor, continúa leyendo.

Percy volvió a su asiento justo cuando estuvo segura que ambos no le harían nada a su tío mientras su versión pasada era examinada por su papá que solo quedo satisfecho cuando vio que no tenía ningún daño.

 **Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

— **¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un grito, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

 _Percy_ sonrió y saco a Anaklusmus de un bolsillo convenientemente oculto en su cintura y la hizo girar entre sus dedos mientras los del pasado decían _"genial"._

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

— **¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

Todos los que habían visto a _Percy_ utilizar una espada sonrieron.

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de agua. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

 **Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo.**

-niebla – murmuro tristemente Piper por lo que Jason la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza.

 **Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

— **Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Apollo.

— **¿Quién? —pregunté.**

Él sonrió divertido al igual que Percy.

— **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le pregunte de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

 _Hermes_ suspiró, Grover era un sátiro impresionante, pero no podría mentir bien ni aunque el mismo le enseñara.

— **No es gracioso, tío—le dije—Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

Poseidó rodaron los ojos.

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

— **Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, Señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

 **Hermes** sonrió, eso era saber mentir.

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

— **Señor—dije—¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

— **Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-fin del capítulo – anuncio _Annabeth_ marcando la página y cerrando el libro mientras Hera se ponía de pie y anunciaba que era hora de cenar por lo que todos se dirigieron al comedor sin darse cuenta de cómo _Apollo_ se llevaba a _Percy_ a otro lado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados en el comedor Apollo y Percy se dieron cuenta de que sus versiones futuras no estaban, iban a preguntar dónde se encontraban, pero se distrajeron cuando les empezaron a hablar Hermes, Nico y Poseidón, pues los dos primeros se habían dado cuenta de la escapada de la pareja así que, sospechando lo que Apollo quería hablar con su esposa, se pusieron de acuerdo con todos los que sabían el secreto de Percy para distraer a todos los que no sabían. Como es obvio, Poseidón estaba demasiado feliz con el hecho de que ya todos supieran sobre su hija así que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado hablando con su pequeña con Zeus mirándolo fijamente como para notar la ausencia de la pareja.

-oye, Thalía ¿crees que Percy le diga a Apollo su secreto? – le pregunto Jason a su hermana sin que nadie lo notara.

-no lo sé, Jason, supongo que lo hará siempre y cuando él sepa como preguntarle – le contesto la pelinegra algo dudosa.

 _Mientras tanto en los jardines..._

Apollo no tenía idea de cómo preguntarle a Percy la duda que le carcomía. Cuando había terminado el capítulo él había comenzado a repasar mentalmente los cambios que había notado en su esposa y cuando había llegado a una conclusión estaba tan en shock que solo pudo llevársela a los jardines para preguntarle si era verdad.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde ese momento y el notaba a su mujer cada vez más curiosa así que cuando ella le pregunto por qué estaba tan tenso él se decidió y le pregunto directo y sin filtro.

\- ¿estas embarazada?

Percy quedo tan sorprendida que detuvo su andar, soltó su mano y lo miro boquiabierta, es decir, no es que ella no esperara que Apollo lo descubriera es más estaba segura de que lo haría y pronto, pero aun así le sorprendió que se lo hubiera preguntado de tal forma. Lo miro fijamente, su marido la miraba completamente impaciente y si no se equivocaba ella podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza y anhelo. Apollo quería un hijo de ella. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema pues nunca había surgido, pero viendo a su marido en ese momento se dio cuenta de porque, Apollo no le había dicho nada por miedo a incomodarla, él sabía que ella nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser mamá hasta que conoció el Campamento Júpiter y se convirtió en diosa y por eso no le había dicho nada. Además de que él ya tenía varios hijos e hijas. El solo no quería que se sintiera presionada. Si fuera posible, ella lo amo más solo por eso. ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto histérica al pensar que su esposo la dejaría si se enteraba? Ahora, viendo lo ansioso que estaba, todas esas dudas, que en su momento le habían parecido completamente validas le parecieron una completa estupidez...

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Apollo mirarla con la pregunta escrita en la cara por lo que ella en vez de contestarle tomo su mano y la puso sobre su vientre junto a la suya antes de asentir lentamente viendo como Apollo comenzaba a sonreír hasta dejar sus dientes al descubierto y, tomándola por sorpresa, el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos ante de levantarla del piso y comenzar a darle vueltas.

Después de muchos "te amo, te amo, te amo", "vamos a tener un bebe", "eres la mejor", "te amo también", "si, lo tendremos", "lo sé, querido", un "Cariño, me estoy mareando" seguido de un "perdón, hermosa" el finalmente la bajo y cuando le miro a los ojos ella pudo ver cómo estos brillaban más de lo normal, de hecho, todo el parecía brillar. Percy, al notar esto, no pudo hacer más que besarlo y Apollo se encargó de poner en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella, la gratitud por todo lo que le daba y, finalmente, la emoción que le producía el hecho de que iba a tener un bebe con ella.

Apollo tenía varios hijos e hijas y los amaba muchísimo a todos, de hecho, antes de que Percy entrara en su vida ellos eran lo más importante para el antes incluso que su melliza, su hermano Hermes y su tío Poseidón. Percy no tenía idea de lo feliz que le hacia esa noticia, combinar lo que más amaba en el mundo en una pequeña personita que en ese momento crecía en el vientre de su mamá... Su mamá. El, precisamente el, había hecho posible el sueño de Percy de formar su propia familia. Si es que fuera posible, Apollo sonrió aún más. Se separo de ella y tomándola de las manos para después abrir los brazos de ambos la examino de arriba abajo, su mirada se detuvo en su vientre donde ya se podía notar un pequeño bulto casi invisible si no sabías que buscar, bueno eso explicaba porque el cambio en el cuerpo de su mujer y por qué usaba cada vez más vestidos. Soltó sus manos y se arrodillo frente a ella, puso sus manos en su cintura y mirando fijamente el vientre de su esposa mientras ella le miraba derramando lágrimas de felicidad dijo:

-hola, bebe. Soy... - se le quebró la voz por la emoción – soy tu papá. Quiero... yo quiero que sepas que a pesar de recién enterarme que estabas con nosotros ya te amo muchísimo y estoy completamente seguro de que tu mamá también lo hace. También quiero decirte que voy a cuidarte mucho de ahora en adelante, voy a empezar a pensar en todo lo que te voy a enseñar cuando te tenga en mis brazos y te juro que voy a ser contigo el papá que no pude ser con tus hermanos que estoy seguro te van a adorar y también te juro que voy a asegurarme de hacer a tu mamá una esposa más mimada y feliz aun y la voy a cuidar muchísimo más. Te amo, bebe.

Cuando finalizo se inclinó y deposito un beso en el vientre de su mujer mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cintura. Percy no lo pudo resistir y se largó a llorar, Apollo rápidamente se puso de pie, la abrazo con fuerza y mientras ella hundía la cara en su pecho el con una mano le acariciaba su larga cabellera pelinegra y con la otra le hacía círculos en su espalda. Cuando se calmó ella separo su cabeza del pecho de su marido para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo:

-te amo, Apollo, muchísimo.

Apollo sonrió.

-yo también, preciosa, no sabes cuanto.

Y la beso una y otra vez. Cuando finalizaron él le pregunto curioso:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-la próxima semana cumplo cuatro meses – le respondió alegremente Percy.

\- ¿y no me habías dicho nada?

-nope.

-quería ver cuanto tardabas en darte cuenta tu solo, de hecho, tardabas tanto que planeaba decírtelo uno de estos días – se rio entre dientes de la cara indignada de su marido.

Luego de eso siguieron riendo y bromeando mientras Apollo fiel a su promesa la mimaba cada diez segundos hasta que recordó algo.

-espera, ¿todo el mundo sabía que estabas embarazada menos yo?

-claro que no – le respondió su esposa mientras se acomodaba en su regazo pues habían terminado sentados en un banquillo que había en el jardín frente a una fuente y haciendo una especie de picnic en vez de ir a cenar – solo lo sabía papá, mi madrastra, mamá, Paul, Tritón, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tyson, creo que Ella, el resto de los siete, Calipso, Afrodita, Hermes, Artemisa y la tía Hestia.

-oh, bueno me alegro de que solo unos "pocos" lo sepan.

Percy se hecho a reir.

-a propósito ¿Cuándo les diremos a los del pasado sobre nosotros? Porque sinceramente estoy harto de ver a Castellan mirarte de esa forma a ti y a tu versión pasada.

La oji-verde sonrió levemente al verlo celoso y le dijo:

-mañana, ya han sido demasiadas sorpresas en un día.

-bien, mañana a primera hora entonces. Ahora, querida esposa mía, vamos a casa, hay mucho que celebrar – dijo Apollo mientras la tomaba en brazos al estilo novia provocando que ella riera.

-como usted decrete, mi querido esposo.

Y entonces Apollo comenzó a caminar entre risas rumbo a su mansión agradeciendo lo cerca que estaba sin saber que justo detrás de un arbusto un celosísimo Luke Castellan, que había salido a dar un paseo después de que Hera los enviara a todos a dormir, había escuchado todo desde "¿todo el mundo sabía que estabas embarazada menos yo?" provocando que se enfureciera y empezara a pensar en un plan para evitar que la chica que le estaba empezando a gustar se casara y formara una familia con uno de los dioses más mujeriegos del olimpo.


	5. Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente _Apollo_ se despertó muy alegre con su mujer entre sus brazos después de pasar la que seguro era una de las mejores noches de toda su inmortal vida. Miro a _Percy_ con una sonrisa al verla dormida, era tan hermosa, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados mientras formaban una pequeña sonrisa y su pelo estaba completamente desordenado seguramente igual a como estaba el. Miro el reloj de oro que había en su muñeca y noto, con alivio, que aún no era hora de que sacara el carro del sol y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, sonriendo aún más ampliamente comenzó a besar el cuello y el hombro desnudo de Percy para que se despertara logrando a los cinco minutos, su esposa parecía haber conseguido un sueño aún más pesado con el embarazo.

Embarazo…

La idea se le había tan irreal que no podía evitar pensar que de un momento a otro despertaría de un sueño. Porque si, los dioses podían soñar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Percy gimoteando somnolienta a la vez que hacia un puchero adorable.

-tengo una idea que te encantara, pero tienes que levantarte, cariño – dijo como toda respuesta antes de que el mismo comenzar a levantarse a lo que Percy soltó un ligero suspiro, se puso de pie y al dirigió al baño de la habitación sin hacer caso de la mirada de Apollo que comenzaba a arrepentirse de dejar ir a su esposa.

Una hora después ambos ya estaban completamente vestidos, Apollo con unos simples jeans negros y una polera blanca mientras que Percy se vistió con un short negro y una camiseta del campamento mestizo. Y una vez Apollo le explico su idea ella le beso y le dijo que le parecía excelente. Entonces ambos partieron rumbo a sus destinos.

Mientras tanto **Percy** se estaba terminando de vestir en la casa de su padre puesto que todos los semidioses se fueron a dormir con sus padres menos las cazadoras que se fueron con Artemisa y los indeterminados que se dividieron en dos y la mitad se fue con Hestia y la otra con Nico que se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a sus casas para que pudieran dormir. Como sea, se estaba terminando de poner una camiseta del campamento mestizo que su madrastra (eso era raro) le había dejado por la noche junto a unos shorts de mezclilla, unas converse negras y, para su gran vergüenza, ropa interior.

Miro la hora, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. No sabía porque razón, pero desde pequeña siempre había despertado antes de que amaneciera, una costumbre de la que no se podía deshacer y que no compartía con nadie. Por eso no se esperaba que tocaran su puerta suavemente, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su versión futura muy sonriente usando lo mismo que ella salvo por el hecho de que su pantalón era negro y llevaba un collar como los de los chicos del campamento mestizo con cinco cuentas de arcilla muy bonitas y coloridas. La miro con curiosidad después de saludarla y dejarle pasar pensando en donde durmió por la noche pues no la veía desde que habían salido de la sala del trono.

\- ¿Dónde dormiste, eh… yo futuro? – pregunto sin saber cómo dirigirse a ella a lo que su versión futura rio divertida.

-Eso lo sabrás luego, mi querida chica – le contesto mirando alrededor con una sonrisa cariñosa notando que la habitación era una réplica de la que ella tenía en el palacio submarino de su padre antes de casarse y que su habitación dejara de ser individual para ser matrimonial para mucha molestia de su papá y hermano mayor - ahora tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

\- ¿una propuesta? – pregunto **Percy** confundida.

-sí, veras Apollo suele pedirme que lo acompañe mientras conduce el carro del sol y pensó que quizá a ti y a su versión pasada les gustaría acompañarnos hoy, después de todo es posible que quieran saber algo antes de que se lo digamos a todos los que vienen contigo. – _y para que_ _ **Apollo**_ _tenga más posibilidad de escapar de la furia de la versión pasada de papá_ añadió _Percy_ en su mente omitiendo a posta la parte en la que ella lo acompañaba todos los días por su insistencia en no dejarla sola y aburrida en casa.

-umm, claro. ¿Por qué no? – acepto un poco dudosa **Percy**.

-¡genial! Vamos, Apollo ya debe de haberle dicho a su versión pasada por lo que ya deben estar por llegar.

-espera… que acaso no durmieron en la misma casa – pregunto la niña confundida antes de decir " _olvídalo"_ pues recordó que le habían contado que todos los dioses con más de cinco hijos tenían una réplica de sus casas en el olimpo para que así hubiera espacio suficiente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más _Percy_ la tomo de la mano y la arrastro afuera después de dejar una nota con una elegante y hermosa letra pegada en la puerta y otra en el comedor principal claramente la dislexia ya no le afectaba.

 _Con Apollo…_

 _-_ ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto **Apollo** pues no sabía a donde se dirigían, se suponía que tenían que hacer salir el sol, no irse de paseo. Zeus los mataría si se enteraba.

-a buscar a quienes nos acompañaran – respondió simplemente el rubio del futuro.

\- ¿a quienes? – pregunto curioso.

-a las dos Percy

\- ¿Percy? ¿Como en las hijas de Poseidón, Percy? ¿esas Percy´s? – sin saber porque la idea de estar en un auto con las dos le ponía ligeramente nervioso.

-sí, esas Percy. Guau, eso suena tan raro.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto **Apollo** extrañado, el jamás había invitado a nadie a acompañarlo a hacer salir el sol. Si había llevado a gente en su carro, pero jamás había hecho salir el sol con alguien acompañandolo.

-ya lo sabrás – fue toda la respuesta de su versión futura antes de estacionar el auto en una mansión que reconoció como la de Poseidón. Minutos después la puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando ver a **Percy** y a _Percy_ lo que provocó que por alguna razón su corazón se acelerara.

Miro a su yo futuro y alzo una ceja al ver su sonrisa embobada y sus ojos brillantes, acaso él y _Percy_ … no, imposible, su tío Poseidón lo mataría de ser así.

 _Apollo_ se dio cuenta de la mirada de su yo pasado así que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de salir rápidamente del auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto ( **Apollo** estaba sentado atrás) y la de atrás y dijo en un tono coqueto y seductor:

-señoritas…

 **Percy** se sonrojo mientras _Percy_ le sonreía coqueta a su marido y se subía en el asiento del copiloto al igual que su yo pasado lo hacia subiendose en el de atras.

 _En el auto media hora después…_

 **Apollo** y **Percy** miraban divertidos como sus versiones futuras cantaban a todo pulmón las canciones que salían del estéreo del auto. El rubio del pasado no podía dejar admirar la hermosa voz que _Percy_ poseía y como esta parecía encajar perfectamente con la suya. **Percy** hacia lo mismo solo que con la de él.

Y pensar que todo eso comenzó con un simple _"oh, adoro esa canción"_ de parte de _Apollo_ para que ambos comenzaran cantar cada canción que escuchaban.

Cuando se terminaron las canciones _Percy_ se giró y le dijo a **Apollo** :

-bien, desde hace rato que quieres preguntar algo, Apollo, ¿Qué es?

-ok, no sé cómo lo sabes, pero, de cualquier forma – sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

-estamos casados – dijo _Apollo_ con seriedad ganándose risas de **Apollo** y **Percy** y una mirada sorprendida de su esposa, parece que se había tomado en serio eso de ser directo.

-bien, ahora hablando en serio, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el aun soltero dios del sol una vez dejo de reír.

-hablo en serio, _Percy_ y yo estamos casados, desde hace tres años de hecho y fuimos novios por otros tres – dijo _Apollo_ tomando la mano de su esposa y mostrando el anillo de oro que ahí brillaba como si su _"vida"_ dependiera de ello mientras su portadora sonreía radiante a las caras de asombro de sus versiones pasadas.

-pero… yo… ¿me case con el/ella? – preguntaron a la vez los del pasado antes de verse incrédulos.

-SIP, y yo tengo casi cuatro meses de embarazo – les dijo _Percy_ poniendo una mano en su vientre y Apollo puso la suya sobre la de ella con cariño. Mientras tanto en el asiento de atrás Percy estaba totalmente sonrojada y miraba fijamente su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa y **Apollo** los miraba boquiabierto, pero con una media sonrisa, le agradaba la idea de pasar la eternidad con esa chica, lo que temía era más bien la reacción de su padre ante su relación. Y lo pregunto. Fue _Apollo_ quien le respondió:

-bueno, al principio no estaba muy feliz, de hecho, me persiguió gritándome amenazas por todo el Olimpo junto a Tritón cuando les dijimos, pero cuando les jure por el Rio Estigio que de verdad amaba a su hija/hermana se calmaron y con el paso del tiempo lo aceptaron, aunque de vez en cuando Poseidón se pone en plan sobreprotector y me amenaza como lo hacía cada vez que nos veía juntos cuando éramos novios. Lo mismo con Tritón.

\- ¿y como reacciono cuando se enteró que estabas embarazada? – ahora fue **Percy** quien pregunto sonrojada mientras **Apollo** le tomaba la mano sin darse cuenta.

-los primeros dos minutos los paso mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre, luego comenzó a correr por todo el palacio submarino gritando que iba a ser abuelo y después me pregunto si Apollo sabia para poder matarlo– _Percy_ sonrió mientras explicaba – le dije que aún no y que quería que lo averiguara por su cuenta así que obviamente se enteró ayer.

-¡HEY! – se quejó Apollo mientras ponía el auto en piloto automático con un puchero que se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando Percy se le acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios para vergüenza de sus versiones pasadas.

Y así siguieron por la siguiente media hora, **Apollo** y **Percy** haciendo preguntas y sus versiones futuras respondiendo las que podían en medio de bromas y comentarios sarcásticos hasta que _Apollo_ anuncio que era hora de desayunar y reunirse con los demás así que él y su esposa se giraron y tomaron la mano de su versión pasada antes de teletransportarse afuera del comedor y decirles que cuando terminara el desayuno anunciarían su relación a los del pasado y embarazo a todos los que no sabian.


	6. Capítulo 6

Finalmente, todos habían llegado a la Sala de Tronos y habían tomado asiento en sus puestos respectivos después de que la mayoría quedara boquiabierta al ver entrar a **Percy** y **Poseidón** junto a **Apollo** riendo divertidos de algo que había dicho la chica y que _Percy_ mirara a su padre y le susurrara:

\- ¡¿Por qué él lo acepto tan rápido y bien y tu no?!

-solo lo hizo por la charla que le di y porque aún no están juntos – replico el dios del mar del futuro muy digno a lo que su hija rio mientras sacudía la cabeza para luego abrazarle.

Luego de los intercambios se acomodaron y _Hades_ decidió que quería leer por lo que abrió el libro y comenzó:

 **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte**

Mientras la mayoría se veía confusa ante eso _Percy_ abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado eso. Oh, su familia se llevaría un susto terrible.

 **Estaba acostumbrada a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

Varios la miraron con lastima, mientras otros lo hicieron con comprensión.

 **Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

-eso sin duda es culpa de la niebla – comento Luke mirando a **Percy** con intención de llamar su atención, si pudiera hablar con ella después podría hacerle ver que los dioses no eran tan buenos como empezaba a creer y así hacerla una aliada al ejército de Cronos y lograr que ella se olvidara de su posible futuro con el dios del sol y se quedara con él, pero ella, para su decepción y furia, le ignoro pues estaba más concentrada en no sonrojarse por la cercanía de **Apollo**.

 _Apollo_ en cambio sí se dio cuenta y miro amenazadoramente al hijo de Hermes, habiendo captado sus intenciones cuando dijo eso y no planeaba dejar que cometiera su cometido, _Percy_ ya había sufrido bastante por sus planes y todas las muertes que él había provocado indirectamente. Esta era una oportunidad para evitar todo lo malo en la vida de la princesa del mar y, sin duda alguna, lo que _Percy_ sufrió por el estúpido rencor y los tontos planes del traidor sí que lo era, además no había la más remota posibilidad de que el dejara que apartaran a la hija del mar de su lado.

Miro a su yo pasado para notar con alivio que él también se había dado cuenta de la mirada del chico y aunque obviamente no entendía sus intenciones ocultas si había entendido que quería atraer su atención como algo más que un amigo así que en ese momento le miraba con el ceño fruncido y se acercaba un poco a **Percy**.

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera una psicópata.**

 _Hades_ iba decir algo que no tenía nada que ver con la lectura, pero capto la mirada de su sobrina favorita y decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

-Casi – susurro **Apollo** mirando a **Percy** con una pequeña sonrisa que ella devolvió tímidamente para enojo de Luke y felicidad de **Afrodita**.

 **Casi.**

 **Percy** soltó una risita por lo bajo por la coincidencia. Mientras varios miraban a los Grover's sospechosamente.

 **Grover no podía engañarme.**

Los que había mirado a los sátiros sonrieron.

 **Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

-a veces es espeluznante esa forma de leer a la gente que tienes – dijo Reyna a lo que varios asintieron mientras ambas Percy's se encogían de hombros.

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo. No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Varios la miraron con compasión, a ellos les había pasado algo parecido luego de su primer monstruo.

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy.**

 **Hestia** miro mal al dios del mar de su tiempo que se encogió y murmuro un "lo lamento"

 **Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Ahora el que se encogió y disculpo fue **Zeus.**

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

Ambos Grover se estremecieron al recordar lo enojada que había estado Percy esos días.

Al menos **Percy** y **Grover** ahora entendían porque las tormentas afectaban tanto a la chica, significaban que el portador de tormentas no estaba de buen humor, que su papá estaba enfadado.

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

 _Annabeth_ miro a su mejor amiga con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que la princesa del mar sonrió inocente.

 **Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo.**

 **Apollo** sonrió al igual que **Hermes.**

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté.**

 _Hades_ hizo una mueca, el sabia lo aterradora que podía ser su sobrina cuando explotaba.

 **Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Varios soltaron risitas mientras otros no entendían.

 **No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien. A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **«Mejor—me dije—Mejor.»**

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-Estoy un cien por ciento seguro de que Paul con suerte y sabe jugar al uno y eso es solo porque yo le enseñe – aseguro _Apollo_ recordando al simpático y amable mortal y lo difícil que había sido explicarle las reglas del juego.

-no es Paul, es el otro antes de el – le dijo _Percy_ mientras arrugaba la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable por lo que recibió miradas confusas de parte de la mayoría y una comprensiva de **Grover** , **Percy** y _Grover_. Aunque los dos primeros algo confundidos ¿Quién era Paul?

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio**

 **Artemisa** , _Artemisa_ y sus _**cazadoras**_ sonrieron.

 **el río Hudson en la distancia**

 _Percy, Poseidón_ , Amphitrite, Tritón, **Poseidón** , **Percy** y _Apollo_ suspiraron. Este último había aprendido a amar el mar como nunca imagino hacerlo luego de empezar a pasar tiempo con Percy.

 **el aroma a pinos.**

 _Percy_ y Nico le echaron una mirada socarrona a Thalía que les fulmino con la mirada.

 **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo**

Cada Grover le sonrió a su Percy que le alzaron el pulgar.

 **aunque fuera un poco raro**

Adiós sonrisa y hola expresión asesina y risas.

 **me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. Extrañaría la clase de latín también, el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien. Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

-me siento orgulloso – aseguro _Quirón_ para gracia de todos.

 **No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creer y a obedecerle.**

-bien – susurro _Annabeth_ para gracia de Will – al fin le hace caso a alguien.

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

Ambas Percy's fueron víctimas de un montón de malas miradas de parte de los hijos de Atenea y estas mismas.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

Los semidioses con dislexia hicieron muecas.

 **No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

-pues ahora lo haces muy bien – aseguro Piper a lo que varios asintieron.

 **¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-no lo creo – comento Jason mirando a la versión pasada de su mejor amiga.

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

Los Stoll sonrieron mientras los demás se estremecían.

 **Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología. Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

\- ¿y porque arruinar el récord ahora? – se quejaron _**Hermes**_ y _ **Apollo**_

 _(A.N: cuando los nombres estén en negrita y cursiva es porque son el del futuro y pasado)_

 **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

-Lo habría hecho – asintió Quirón a lo que todos le sonrieron.

 **Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

-según recuerdo no fue un muy deficiente – recordó el centauro del futuro.

-Es verdad, fuiste la nota más alta junto con Grover – agrego **Quirón** mirando con una sonrisa de orgullo al sátiro y a la semidiosa que se sonrojaron.

 **No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

— **... preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas**

Nico alzo las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo _Percy_ le miro y articulo con los labios: _"dices algo y te arrepentirás"_ y cerro inmediatamente la boca asustado.

 **pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-tienes un punto – dijo Leo con seriedad ganado una sonrisa de la diosa de los héroes.

 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

— **... solo este verano—decía Grover—Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...**

— **Si la presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas—respondió Brunner—Necesitamos que la chica madure más.**

Varios del futuro iban a comentar algo sobre la madurez de la chica, pero una mirada del dios del sol del futuro los callo, aun recordaban lo aterrador que se veía estando furioso.

— **Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

— **Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjala que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

— **Señor, ella la vio...**

— **Fue producto de su imaginación—insistió Brunner—La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla.**

-no lo fue – canturreo bajito **Percy** a lo que los que la escucharon rieron divertidos mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente por la sonrisa que le dio **Apollo**.

— **Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

Thalía entrecerró los ojos. Mas le valía a Grover no haberse culpado por lo que le paso.

— **No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

-eso la asustara – murmuro Frank a lo que varios asintieron, a ellos les pasaría.

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

-lo que dije – volvió a murmurar Frank con una sonrisa mientras _**Hermes**_ y sus hijos le decían a _**Percy**_ que nunca había que revelar su posición a lo que ellas rodaron los ojos.

 **El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

-eso, esconde la evidencia – sonrieron con orgullo _**Hermes**_ y _**sus hijos**_ , Luke en especial.

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

Nadie dijo nada sobre que el centauro no estaba en su silla y estaba armado, era lo más normal considerando que hacía poco había atacado una furia.

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-siempre ten un escondite a mano - susurro **Apollo** a lo que la semidiosa a su lado le miro confusa ¿eso no era algo que hubiera sido dicho por Hermes? El dios notando su mirada y comprendiendo su duda se inclinó y para que nadie le escuchase pues todos estaban muy metidos en la historia le susurro en el oído:

– Hermes es mi mejor amigo y paso mucho tiempo con él, me obligo a aprenderme las reglas.

 **Percy** asintió comprendiendo mientras luchaba contra el sonrojo que estaba floreciendo en sus mejillas y ambos volvieron su atención a la lectura sin notar la mirada de Luke que sentía como los celos bullían en su interior al ver al dios del sol tan cerca de la chica. Se acabo. Apenas les dieran un descanso buscaría a la persona que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

— **Nada —murmuró—Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **Zeus** trago con fuerza y tomo su rayo (que los destinos se habían encargado de devolver sin decir quien lo había robado cuando les explicaron el plan) asustado por el hecho de volverlo a perder.

— **Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

— **Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

— **No me lo recuerde.**

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

 _ **Hermes**_ y _**sus hijos**_ asintieron, siempre asegúrate de que no haya testigos en tu ruta de escape a la hora de huir.

 **Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche**

— **Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—¿Estás lista para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

-uuuh, ley del hielo – sonrió Luke a lo que todos le chistaron con enojo para el placer de _ **Apollo**_.

— **Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Puso ceño—¿Va todo bien?**

— **Sólo estoy... cansada.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín**

 _ **Los semidioses**_ parecían apunto de desmayarse, incluidos los _**hijos de Atenea**_ y es que… TRES HORAS.

 **colapsada con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

— **Percy—me dijo—No te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

-oooh, Quirón, lo tuyo no son las palabras – aseguro **Afrodita** a lo que _**Quirón**_ se sonrojaron. Eso ya lo sabían.

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-esa mortal me está hartando – gruño Jason, nadie se metía con su mejor amiga, nadie salvo sus amigos. Y es que… SIN BULLYING NO HAY AMISTAD.

— **Vale, señor—murmuré.**

— **Lo que quiero decir es que...—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

-ay, lo estas arruinando más – se quejó _Deméter_ con tristeza, ella adoraba a su sobrina, ella siempre comía cereal. Azul, pero cereal, al fin y al cabo.

 **Me escocieron los ojos.**

 _Apollo_ se estremeció, el odiaba ver a su Percy llorando. Había sentido un dolor casi físico las veces que la había visto llorar, lo que, por suerte, habían sido solo unas cinco o seis veces desde que le conocía.

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinada a la patada.**

-Percy, te juro que…

-lo sé, Quirón, lo sé – interrumpió **Percy** al centauro de su tiempo.

— **Vale—le dije temblando.**

— **No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

-Quirón – se quejaron varios.

— **Gracias—le espeté—Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

— **Percy...**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

Varios hicieron muecas, era entendible.

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta. Las otras chicas bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Una de ellas iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otra, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

Algunos _**semidioses**_ silbaron impresionados.

 **Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricas. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era una don nadie, surgida de una familia de don nadies.**

\- ¿debemos ofendernos? – pregunto _Poseidón_ con diversión a lo que su hija rio y dijo **:**

-en ese momento no les conocía así que no sabía que eran dioses así que no.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano**

-al menos unas chicas amables – dijo Hazel

 **y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

 _ **Poseidón**_ y _Apollo_ fruncieron el ceño junto a Amphitrite y Tritón, Percy tenía 12 años no debía pensar en trabajar además Sally jamás lo permitiría.

— **Ah—dijo una—Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

-retiro lo dicho – Hazel frunció el ceño.

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-acosador – canturrearon _**los Stoll**_ a lo que _**Grover**_ les fulmino con la mirada.

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

— **¿Buscas Benévolas?**

-eso lo va a asustar – sacudió la cabeza divertido _Hermes_ , su cuñada/prima favorita realmente no tenía filtro en sus palabras.

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

-te lo dije – _Percy_ le saco la lengua para gracia de todos.

— **¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

-¡REGLA N° 11: NUNCA, PERO NUNCA CONFIESES! – no hace falta decir quienes gritaron eso.

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

— **¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

— **Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Nooo, para nada – _Grover_ dijo con el sarcasmo goteando en sus palabras.

— **Mira, Percy...—Se estremeció—Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

— **Grover...**

— **Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

— **Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

-eso es cierto – coincidieron _**Hermes**_ y _**sus hijos**_.

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

— **Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos**

Los _**dioses**_ con hijos y _Percy_ miraron feo a ambos _**Dionisio's**_ mientras los semidioses hacían muecas.

 **pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Guardián**_

 _ **Colina Mestiza**_

 _ **Long Island, Nueva York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

— **¿Qué es colina mes...?**

— **¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—Es mi... dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

-si mi familia fuera rica, te aseguro que ya me habría comprado camiones y camiones llenos de enchiladas – dijo **Grover** soñadoramente provocando que todos se echaran a reír mientras _Grover_ asentía con seriedad.

— **Vale—contesté alicaída—Ya sabes, suena como...una invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Asintió.**

— **O por si me necesitas.**

— **¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

-que ruda – dijo Leo a lo que **Percy** le saco la lengua.

— **Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Me sentí mal al instante. Grover era mi único amigo, no quería que se enojara conmigo.**

-nunca puedo enojarme contigo – se quejaron ambos Grover a lo que varios rieron mientras _Apollo, Poseidón_ , Amphitrite, Tritón, Thalía, _Annabeth_ , Nico, Reyna y el resto de los siete les daban miradas comprensivas. A ellos les pasaba lo mismo, aunque no es que ella les diera motivos para enojarse a cada rato.

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

— **Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo...bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había estado todo el año discutiendo y peleando con chicos más grandes que yo, a pesar de ser una chica pequeña y sin mucha fuerza solo para que lo dejaran en paz. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

 _Grover_ se puso de pie y troto hacia su mejor amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo y le decía:

-muchas gracias, Percy, eres la mejor amiga que un sátiro pudo haber tenido jamás, de verdad.

-tú también eres el mejor amigo del mundo, G-man, el sátiro más valiente de todos – le murmuro _Percy_ mientras todos sonreían tiernamente, era una amistad muy bonita la que tenían ellos dos.

 **Grover** mientras tanto estaba haciendo lo mismo que su yo futuro solo que con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, no había tenido una amiga como Percy jamás, claro tenía grandes amigas y amigos, pero Percy era especial, ella había sido la primera en acercarse a él en Yancy y ser su amiga, aunque los matones le perseguían cada vez más al notar que no ponía resistencia. Además, le había hecho sentir bien y cómodo a pesar de que él había estado tan nervioso por la poderosa aura semidiós que ella poseía que se había vuelto un poco distraído lo que provocó que más de un matón se aprovechara de ello y que ella le defendiera el doble. Sip, ella era la mejor amiga que alguna vez pudo soñar. Cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos la lectura continuó.

 **Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

— **Grover—le dije—¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

-de los idiotas que tengo por hermanos –dijo **Poseidón** mirando mal a **Zeus** y **Hades** que se movieron ligeramente incomodos al igual que sus versiones futuras que se sentían un poco culpables.

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor**

-así no se arregla un motor averiado – resoplo Leo indignadísimo al igual que su _**padre**_ y _**hermanos**_.

 **pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes. La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

Los _ **dioses**_ se congelaron ¿sería posible?

 **Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

 _Percy_ se acurruco junto a _Apollo_ un poco triste por recordar otra muerte que no pudo evitar. El rubio intuyendo porque se había puesto así la abrazo y la beso en el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de Luke.

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Todos se miraron preocupados.

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

— **¿Grover? —le dije—Oye...**

— **Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

— **Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

-no es gracioso, Percy, no lo es – dijo Jason con la seriedad que caracterizaba a los romanos antes de que Percy y el resto de los carismáticos griegos aparecieran en sus vidas y les hicieran ver que no todo debía girar en torno al entrenamiento que tenían en el Campamento Júpiter y que las reglas jamás debían romperse, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— **No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

 **Grover contuvo el aliento.**

— **Subamos al autobús—me dijo—Vamos.**

— **¿Qué? —repliqué—Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

-hazle caso – exclamo **Poseidón** abrazando a su hija temeroso.

— **¡Vamos! —Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

Se escucharon unos gritos ahogados mientras los dioses y semidioses del futuro fruncían el ceño confundidos al notar algo.

-espera… cuando te unimos al Consejo Olímpico y los destinos aparecieron con tu hilo de vida, recuerdo claramente que era verde mar con un poco de dorado no azul eléctrico – intervino _Hermes_ realmente confundido.

-ese no era mi hilo – aclaro _Percy_ suavemente mientras la comprensión golpeaba a los que estuvieron presentes cuando las Moiras se llevaron el cuerpo de Luke luego de la pelea contra Cronos y los que no se confundían aún más, pero no dijeron nada al ver la cara ensombrecida quienes sí entendían.

 **Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

Varios del futuro negaron con la cabeza divertidos, solo Percy podía soltar algo así después de ver a los destinos cortar un hilo.

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

-ya era hora – comento **Apollo** algo enojado.

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

— **¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.**

Varios hicieron muecas. Esa sensación era horrible.

 **Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

— **Grover.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

-todo – murmuro **Annabeth** que había estado muy callada pensando cómo era posible que ella fuera amiga de una hija del mayor enemigo de su madre y preguntándose porque ella parecía tan enojada con la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

— **Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

— **¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

-son peores – le susurro _Apollo_ a su esposa acariciando su pelo con cariño a lo que ella asintió levemente.

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds, más antiguo también.**

— **Dime sólo lo que viste—insistió.**

— **La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como...más antiguo.**

-perceptiva – aprobó **Artemisa** pensando en que ella seria una excelente cazadora si no estuviera casada con su gemelo. Espera, ella en su tiempo aún no se casaba con él, quizás podría convencerla de unírsele… antes de que pudiera pensar más **Apollo** le dio una mirada de: _ni lo pienses_. Bueno, no le quedó otra que resignarse a no poder unirla a su caza, además no se creía capaz de quitarle a su hermano el amor de su vida como él había hecho con ella en su momento. Ok, no lo haría siempre y cuando la hija del mar no le haga daño.

— **¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

— **Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

— **Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo—murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

Thalía alzo una ceja.

— **¿Qué última vez?**

— **Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

-Grover – advirtió Thalía. No quería tener que golpearlos como Percy hacia cada vez que el chico cabra decía algo menospreciativo sobre él, pero lo haría de ser necesario.

— **Grover—repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

— **Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

-Una promesa tan fuerte como un pedazo de mantequilla – mascullo **Grover** a lo que **Percy** le sonrió avergonzada baja la mirada curiosa de algunos y la divertida de _Percy_ y _Grover._

— **¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

— **Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd. Contuve las ganas de decirle que mis favoritas eran las rosas, azules de preferencia.**

Varios rodaron los ojos ante el dramatismo de la frase mientras _Apollo_ y _Percy_ sonreían recordando que el primero solía dejar un ramo de rosas azules en la almohada de Percy con una nota todos los días cuando se esforzaba por conquistarla años atrás.


	7. Capítulo 7

-bien ¿Quién lee ahora? – pregunto Hades alzando el libro.

-dame aquí – dijo Artemisa tomando el libro y abriéndolo en la página correcta.

— **Capítulo 3 Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones.**

\- ¿realmente? – pregunto Hermes, le agradaba la originalidad de la chica.

 **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-Percy – se quejaron varios mientras ellas se encogían de hombros, habían tenido sus razones.

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

-más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando – advirtió Thalía mirando fijamente a Grover que trago saliva mientras Percy les miraba curiosa.

 **Cuando él se ponía así de nervioso, su vejiga se incomodaba, por lo que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lugar de esperar**

Varios rieron por lo bajo, pero se detuvieron ante la mirada de Poseidón. El sátiro era el mejor amigo de su hija y cualquier amigo de su niña estaba bajo su protección. Además, el dios del mar no olvidaría que ese sátiro había estado dispuesto a enfrentar a una furia para que su hija estuviera a salvo. No permitiría que se burlaran de él, era un sátiro muy valiente.

 **recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

Grover miraron mal a las Percy que desviaron la mirada con inocencia.

— **Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera—le dije al conductor.**

-espera, la última vez que fui a visitar a Sally ella no vivía ahí – dijo Nico confundido - Y estoy seguro porque fui ayer.

-antes vivía allí, pero nos mudamos a finales de ese verano – explico Percy recibiendo una mirada curiosa y esperanzada de parte de su versión pasada, ¿acaso su mama había dejado a Gabe-el-apestoso?

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

-Carismática – Poseidón adoraba a Sally por su forma de ser y porque ella era la responsable de que su pequeña estuviera en ese mundo.

-Amable – Poseidón admitía que aún estaba un poco enamorado de Sally, pero amaba a su esposa y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Simpática – Apollo y Artemisa amaban a Sally como si fuera su madre, aparte la mortal se llevaba de maravilla con Leto.

-Noble – Amphitrite le tenía mucho cariño a Sally desde que juntas planearon la fiesta del cumpleaños 17 de Percy y posteriormente su boda.

-Increíble cocinera – Hermes y Tritón aun recordaban lo atenta que había sido la mortal cuando fueron a visitar a su prima/hermana antes y después de la segunda Guerra Gigante.

-Comprensiva – los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter adoraban a Sally desde el primer momento en el que la conocieron y no pasaban más de una semana sin ir a verla y conversar con ella.

-Perfecta – para Thalía, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo y Jason, Sally era la madre que habían perdido o no habían conocido. Y para Annabeth, la mama que no había tenido de pequeña y la que había perdido cuando había elegido a su mejor amiga, hija de Poseidón, por sobre Atenea.

-La mejor mamá del mundo – Percy y Percy amaban a su madre muchísimo, darían su vida por ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Artemisa continúo leyendo con una sonrisa.

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

-eso también se aplica a ti – dijo Will algo apenado.

 **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años**

Ambos Zeus fueron víctimas de un montón de malas mirada de parte de todos menos Luke (que estaba muy ocupado pensando en su plan) y otros pocos.

 **y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

Varios se entristecieron mientras Hestia se prometía ayudar a la mortal apenas volviera a su tiempo.

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

Afrodita y sus hijas e hijos sonrieron.

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa.**

\- ¿la visitaste? – pregunto amenazadoramente Zeus.

\- ¿eso dice ahí? – pregunto Poseidón.

-si.

-pues entonces no tienes para que preguntar si ya sabes que lo hice – dijo el dios del mar mirando a su hermano menor como si este tuviera un grave problema mientras Percy le miraba sorprendida ¿el si la había conocido de pequeña?

Cuando él se dio cuenta de su mirada, metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco unas fotos y se las entrego diciendo "lo hice por unos años, pero tuve que dejarlo luego de que cumplieras los cuatro, no quería que los monstruos notaran mi esencia en ti tan rápido". En la primera salía ella a los dos o tres años y estaba usando un lindo chaleco de lana de color fucsia, su pelo negro estaba recogido en dos coletas con el flequillo cayendo en su frente y sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Claramente esa foto había sido tomada sin que ella lo notara pues estaba mirando hacia arriba y no a la cámara o a quien haya tomado la foto.

La siguiente era una que ella conocía muy bien, su madre la tenía en un álbum que había hecho cuando ella era pequeña y que estaba lleno de sus fotos. En la foto tenía 4 años recién cumplidos, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada, el flequillo había crecido y estaba sujeto con una pinza que tenía una gran flor rosa pegada que combinaba con su abrigo, esa foto se había tomado en otoño así que sus ojos se veían más oscuros dando la apariencia de ser café-verdoso por culpa de la luz del lugar y su pelo también se veía más claro.

-eras muy tierna de pequeña – le susurro en el oído Apollo sobresaltándola, cuando se giró noto que él tenía en las manos la primera foto que había visto y que había puesto a un lado para pasar a la segunda

Sonrió levemente y asintió reconociéndolo antes de acercar la mano y tomar la foto. Mientras retiraba la mano rozo levemente la del dios del sol provocando que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera las manos de ambos y haciendo que Percy, muy sonrojada, retirara rápidamente la mano y le entregara las fotos a su padre que la miraba curioso por la razón de su sonrojo.

Luego tres (uno curioso, una sonrojada y uno ilusionado) prestaron atención a la lectura sin notar la cara de odio absoluto que tenía Luke en ese momento.

 **A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos. Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

-no es una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad, Sally me agrada cada vez más – sentencio _Hermes_ a lo que sus hijos asintieron.

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una cría fácil.**

Amphitrite sonrió, esa era una de las cualidades que ella y Sally tenían en común. Jamás se quejaban a menos que la situación las sobrepasara.

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue amable los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era.**

Varios alzaron las cejas mientras que Apollo, Poseidón y Tritón fruncían el ceño, Percy no solía insultar a la gente a menos que o se lo mereciera o fuera de broma. ¿Qué había hecho ese mortal para que Percy le odiara?

 **Cuando era más pequeña, le puse el mote de Gabe-El-Apestoso.**

Los dioses y los amigos cercanos a la hija del mar negaron con la cabeza divertidos, Percy tenía la manía de ponerle apodos a toda/o la gente/monstruo/inmortal/espíritu que se encontraba. Eran pocos los que se salvaban.

 **Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

*Insertar muecas de asco*

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos...**

\- ¿se llevaban muy mal? – pregunto _Malcolm_ con el ceño fruncido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-terrible – respondió _Percy_ algo temerosa, esperaba que no se dijera o insinuara lo que el mortal había intentado cuando ella estaba en casa de su madre y él estaba vivo. No quería saber cómo reaccionarían su padre, su hermano y su esposo. Sin contar como estarían todos los demás…

 **En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

 _ **Poseidón**_ , Tritón y _Apollo_ entrecerraron los ojos.

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

Varias arrugaron la nariz asqueadas.

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

— **Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niñita?**

— **¿Dónde está mi madre?**

— **Trabajando—contestó—¿Tienes dinero?**

\- ¿eso es todo? ¡¿Y el bienvenida a casa, me alegro de verte, nada?! – reclamo Amphitrite indignada. Rápidamente se giró a ver a la diosa de la lealtad para encontrar que ella estaba fuertemente abraza a _Apollo_ , el lucia algo confundido, pero aun así le devolvía el abrazo. Miro después a la pequeña Percy y la vio mirando sus manos posicionadas en su regazo fijamente y si no se equivocaba había una lagrima en su mejilla. La confusión llena a la reina del mar y se prometió hablar con su hija más tarde.

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenida a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?»**

Amphitrite sonrió levemente mientras los demás soltaban risitas.

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

-eso ni mama podría mejorarlo – dijo Piper un poco verde.

-ciertamente no podría, cariño – confirmo la diosa del amor arrugando su nariz.

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre.**

Poseidón apretó los dientes. El mal presentimiento creciendo cada vez más.

 **Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de padrastro e hijastra».**

Apollo frunció el ceño preocupado, Percy se veía enojada, triste y… ¿asustada? Entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué le había hecho ese mortal a su valiente, divertida y siempre sonriente esposa para ponerla así?

 **Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos...o algo aun peor. Me estremecí. No, Gabe no lo logro, mamá llego antes me recordé.**

 _Silencio..._

 _Silencio fue lo único que había en la sala hasta que..._

-acaso, ¡¿el libro insinuó lo que creo que insinuó?! – pregunto **Poseidón** con una calma que aterrorizo a todos.

-Percy… - susurro **Apollo** mirando a la niña que parecía a punto de llorar. Con cuidado se sentó más cerca de ella y le pregunto con suavidad: - ¿ese… intento de mortal te toco o algo así en contra de tu voluntad?

Inmediatamente **Percy** se estremeció y **Poseidón** se cambió de sillón dejando a la princesa del mar entre su padre y el dios del sol.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban maldiciendo, golpeando cosas, planeando venganzas o simplemente sentados en shock al ver su reacción… bueno, todos salvo _Percy_ que estaba sentada en el regazo de _Apollo_ con la cabeza oculta en su cuello mientras sollozaba y decía algo y él le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y el pelo con la otra, ambos rodeados por Poseidón, Amphitrite, Tritón, el resto de los siete, _Artemisa_ , _Hermes, Grover_ , Nico, Thalía, Reyna, Katie, _los Stolls_ y _Will_ , todos con la cara llena de rabia y el más absoluto odio dirigidos hacia el despreciable mortal.

-solo… solo una vez – susurro muy bajito **Percy** con la voz rota apoyándose ligeramente en su padre que la abrazo con fuerza – no me… violo, pero casi lo hace. Mi mamá estaba por llegar y él me soltó minutos antes de que ella entrara cuando se dio cuenta, ella no supo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar jamás. Si lo hacía… - se tragó un sollozo aferrándose a su padre que hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlar su ira – si lo hacia él le haría algo a mi mamá y yo… y yo…

No lo soporto más y rompió en un llanto que llevaba muchísimo tiempo guardando. **Apollo** guiándose por su instinto le puso una mano en la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras controlaba su forma divina hasta que se calmó.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – le pregunto **Poseidón** con cariño sin soltarla. Por el rabillo de ojo vio _Percy_ llorando ahora entre los brazos de Amphitrite mientras _Apollo_ , Tritón, su versión futura y los otros las miraban con los puños cerrados y caras asesinas.

-ocho.

Inmediatamente **Apollo** se puso de pie dejándolos en un momento padre-hija y fue a donde **Artemisa** estaba planeando una partida de caza y posterior tortura en contra de Gabe con sus cazadoras.

-cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa en contra de ese malnacido, hermana – dijo conteniendo apenas su ira. **Artemisa** solo lo miro un momento antes de unirlo a los planes donde ya estaban incluidas todo tipo de torturas.

…

Tiempo después todos estaban acomodados en sus puestos, aunque algunos como **Apollo** , Tritón, _**Poseidón**_ y los siete aun temblaban de ira.

 _Percy_ estaba ahora sentada junto a su esposo con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de él, ambos con una mano acariciando el vientre de la chica.

 **Percy** por otro lado estaba sentada entre su padre y **Apollo** (el sillón doble se había agrandado y el sofá de **Poseidón** había desaparecido) ninguno de los dos se había calmado totalmente, pero a punto estaban.

Pronto _Artemisa_ (apenas tranquila) continúo leyendo:

— **No tengo dinero – Contesté.**

 **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa. Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

 **Atenea** alzo una ceja con una teoría en mente.

— **Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses—dijo—Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete.**

-vaya, pero si sabe contar – exclamo _Apollo_ con desprecio y sorpresa.

 **Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

— **Venga, Gabe —le dijo—La chica acaba de llegar.**

— **¿Tengo razón? —repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

Varias arrugaron la nariz con asco.

— **Estupendo—le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa, guardando la mayoría en mi bolsillo—Espero que pierdas.**

-oh, me asegurare de que así sea – aseguro _Dionisio_ algo enojado, hasta él debía admitir que le había agarrado cariño a Percy.

— **¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

-pues tu tampoco deberías – exclamo **Poseidón** prometiendo por enésima vez una tortura terrible en contra del mortal.

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe.**

-como si él fuera a estudiar algo – dijo _Annabeth_ aun furiosa.

 **Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia. Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo – dijo Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera.**

 **Atenea** comenzó lentamente a confirmar su teoría.

 **Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien—algo—estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

Muchos se tensaron y **Apollo** tomo la mano de **Percy** provocando que ella se sonrojara.

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

Entonces se relajaron.

— **¿Percy?**

 **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

El _campamento_ _mestizo_ sonrió, a ellos les pasaba lo mismo al estar en presencia de Sally.

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

 **Percy** sonrió aguantado las lágrimas, ¡como extrañaba a su mama!

 **Hades** noto su reacción y la culpa comenzó a crecer en él, no debió haber arrancado a Sally Jackson de la vida de su sobrina, las moiras ya le habían de vuelto su casco y le habían dicho que ella no lo tenía. Se prometió que en algún descanso se disculparía con la semidiosa y le explicaría sus motivos, él no era malvado y debía demostrárselo, principalmente porque podía ver que su yo futuro estaba muy apegado a la chica al igual que sus hijos, algo nunca antes visto pues sus hijo siempre habían sido marginados u odiados lo que hizo crecer su rencor en contra de varios olímpicos y que él se alejara aún mas de su familia, pero Nico (donde estaba Bianca aún era un misterio) y Hazel (a saber cómo estaba viva) parecían adorar a Percy y sin duda ella también les quería. Sin contar que la hija de Zeus, Thalía, parecía llevarse muy bien con Nico si es que las bromas que ambos habían compartido y los apodos con los que se habían molestado durante el desayuno le decían algo. Se decidió; les daría una oportunidad a algunos semidioses para demostrar que no eran unos mocosos malcriados y arrogantes, esperaba y no le decepcionaran.

— **Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

-siempre solía decirme eso – susurro melancólico **la hija del mar** recibiendo miradas extrañadas de **Apollo** y **Poseidón**. ¿solía?

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

 _Apollo_ soltó una risita, Sally aun le daba dulces a Percy cuando le iba a visitar a pesar de ya no trabajar en Sweet on America para su gracia y la de Paul.

 **Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos**

 **Percy** sonrió extrañando los dulces a pesar de que los había comido días antes y **Poseidón** al notar su reacción le hizo aparecer una bolsa de dulces azules haciendo que ella le sonriera en grande antes de atacar los dulces y darle un golpe a **Apollo** en la mano cuando el trato de sacarle algunos para gracia de su padre.

 **me pasó la mano por el pelo y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su pequeña se las apañaba?**

-niñita de mama – se burló **Clarisse**.

-y con mucho orgullo – eso callo a la hija de Ares

 **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

 **Hera** y _Hera_ sonrieron levemente. Pocos adolescentes mostraban tanto cariño por su madre como lo hacía esa niña cariño que era obviamente correspondido.

 _Hera_ comenzaba a pensar que quizás debió darle una señal a Sally de que Percy estaba bien cuando la secuestro en vez de dejar que se quedara con la angustia de saber que su única hija estaba desaparecida quizás hasta muerta y con el único consuelo de que todo el campamento mestizo, toda criatura marina y terrestre leal a los olímpicos, Poseidón, Tritón, Amphitrite, Apollo, Artemisa, Hermes y muchos más estaban en su busca sin descanso a pesar de las ordenes de Zeus de no involucrarse en asuntos mortales.

— **Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

Varios apretaron los dientes y las cazadoras y sus patronas comenzaron a maldecir.

 **Me rechinaron los dientes. Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

-aunque Paul es muy buena opción – aseguro _Percy_ provocando aún más curiosidad en su yo pasado. ¿Quién era Paul?

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero).**

-ahora me enorgullezco de decir que mi actual récord es de un curso entero y la mitad de otro en una misma escuela – dijo la diosa de los héroes orgullosa.

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto **Percy** sorprendida.

-SIP y ni siquiera me expulsaron – respondió con una sonrisa petulante para gracia de todos.

\- ¿entonces porque no duraste dos cursos? – pregunto **Poseidón** con una sonrisa divertida. Su hija era un caso serio, pero aun así la adoraba.

-Ciertas circunstancias impidieron que terminara el curso – explico _Percy_ pensando en los meses que Hera la tuvo dormida después de secuestrarla – y para cuando debí haber ido a terminar mi último año yo ya había sido incorporada al consejo olímpico.

 **Poseidón** asintió comprendiendo mientras los del futuro pensaban en que Percy había ocultado la parte de que luego de la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes ella había pasado alrededor de una semana recuperándose de la mortal herida que le habían hecho sus enemigos en la última batalla en la colina mestiza* aunque eso no impidió que todo el Olimpo y sus aliados celebraran su cumpleaños 17 por lo alto además de estar una semana entera festejando el aniversario de la Batalla de Manhattan y la destrucción del Monte Othris, fiestas que se realizaban cada año junto con el festejo de la derrota de Gea y sus tiernos y adorables hijos. En resumen, agosto era un mes lleno de festejos.

 **Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad.**

-ahora prefiero Goode High – murmuro Percy pensando en lo mucho que le había gustado esa escuela, empezando por sus horarios flexibles y sus pocas preguntas cuando ella desparecía a mitad del día por tener que ir a tratar con algún monstruo y terminando en el hecho de que si tenía algún problema con sus clases Paul siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla con su dislexia hasta el punto de que para sus exámenes escritos el dejaba que ella escribiera en griego antiguo con la condición de que después debía leerle sus respuestas tal cual cuando revisara su examen así él la podía calificar.

De hecho, lo único malo en Goode habían sido los insistentes chicos mortales que querían salir con ella en citas y después llevársela a la cama, aunque eso se acabó cuando _Apollo_ se enteró de que le coqueteaban a su novia y aprovechando una oportunidad la fue a buscar a la escuela para llevarla al Olimpo a decirle al dios del mar sobre su relación y así poder ir a recogerla al colegio todos los días y restregarle en la cara a los mortales que ella tenía novio con total libertad.

 **En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner.**

 **Grover** y **Quirón** sonrieron levemente, ellos también le habían tomado mucho cariño a Percy.

 **Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

Varios la miraron raro.

 **Ningún chico me hostigo con invitaciones indeseadas.**

 _ **Apollo**_ , _**Poseidón**_ y Tritón fruncieron el ceño molestos.

 **No se burlaron de mi. Todo parecía lindo. Hasta aquella excursión al museo...**

— **¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—¿Te asustó algo?**

— **No, mamá.**

-no debiste mentirle, ella te habría creído – le aseguro **Poseidón** suavemente a su hija – después de todo ella ve a través de la niebla.

-lo sé – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

-tu madre no habría pensado eso – le aseguro _Apollo_ a su esposa que asintió de acuerdo acomodándose mejor.

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

— **Tengo una sorpresa para ti—dijo—Nos vamos a la playa.**

 _ **Poseidón**_ , Tritón, _**Percy**_ y Amphitrite sonrieron.

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

— **¿A Montauk?**

 _Apollo_ y _**Poseidón**_ sonrieron **.** El primero recordando que allí había sido donde le había propuesto matrimonio a _Percy_ y los segundos recordando como conocieron a Sally.

— **Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

— **¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

— **En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

Varios gruñeron.

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

— **¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 _ **Artemisa**_ y sus _ **cazadoras**_ apretaron los puños enfadadísimas.

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo**

-HAZLO – gritaron _**Ares**_ y sus _**hijos**_ , si, incluso Frank y es que hasta el admitía que Ugliano lo merecía.

 **pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

— **Ya voy, cariño—le dijo a Gabe—Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

— **Lo sabía—murmuré con tristeza—No va a dejarnos ir.**

-oh, claro que lo hará – mascullo Tritón con furia. Nadie le impedía a su hermanita ir a la playa.

— **Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además—añadió—Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

— **Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro...va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

 _ **Afrodita**_ y sus _ **hijas**_ entrecerraron los ojos, nadie se metía con la ropa de una mujer.

— **Sí, cariño—aseguró mi madre.**

 _Afrodita_ se prometió que cuando terminaran la lectura iría de compras con Sally.

— **Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

— **Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

— **A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas...Y a lo mejor si la mocosa se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

-a lo mejor si te pega una patada donde más te duele y te hace cantar soprano por una semana – murmuro **Apollo** ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la semidiosa a su lado.

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más te duele y te hago cantar soprano por una semana», pensé.**

Los que habían escuchado a **Apollo** rieron levemente mientras el asentía aprobatoriamente.

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo? Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

-porque así te protegía – le susurro Apollo a Percy que asintió levemente con tristeza.

— **Lo siento—murmuré—Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

 _Annabeth_ sonrió junto a varios, ese sarcasmo marca Percy Jackson era único e inimitable.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

-de seguro y no lo hace – comento Frank.

— **Bueno, lo que sea—resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

-no se ni porque dude.

— **Gracias, Percy—me dijo mamá—En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de... lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos—el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial. Una hora más tarde estábamos listas para marcharnos. Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

-claro, porque el coche es más importante que Sally – dijo Jason antes de mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones en latín.

— **No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, niñita—me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

-como si ella fuera a conducir – dijo Amphitrite molesta – tenía doce años.

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

Amphitrite le guiño un ojo a la versión pasada de su hija que rio divertida.

 **Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se hiciera en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa. Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

1…

2…

3…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¡por Caos, niña! – exclamo **Hermes** tratando de regular su respiración – vales oro, de verdad.

 **Percy** se sonrojo, pero sonrió, le agradaba sentirse aceptada y querida.

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

-siempre quise hacer eso – dijo **Travis** a lo que **Connor** asintió y agrego:

-o subirse a un taxi y decir algo en plan "siga a ese auto"

Varios semidioses pusieron cara pensativa para horror de algunos dioses.

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse. Me encantaba.**

-a mí también – murmuro **Poseidón** ganando una sonrisa de su hija que fue la única que escucho.

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

 **Poseidón** y _Poseidón_ sonrieron levemente mientras _**Afrodita**_ y sus _**hijas**_ (Piper incluida) chillaban.

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar. Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

Varios del pasado alzaron las cejas curiosos mientras los del futuro sonreían.

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

Los del futuro abrieron los ojos como platos y Tritón grito:

-QUE NADIE HABLE O COMENTE NADA, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE DESVELAR UNO DE LOS MAS GRANDES MISTERIOS DE LA HISTORIA DEL OLIMPO… LA RAZON POR LA QUE MI HERMANA COME COMIDA AZUL.

Los del pasado fruncieron el ceño confundidos, todos parecían emocionados ante la perspectiva de saber porque la hija de Poseidón comía comida azul.

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules.**

 **Muchos sonrieron con alegría al saber la razón y se prometieron no volver a mencionar el tema, ya lo sabían.**

 **Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente enamorada por Gabe. Tenía un lado rebelde, como yo.**

-tú no tienes un lado rebelde, amor, tu eres completamente rebelde – explico _Apollo_ con una sonrisa, esa rebeldía había sido una de las razones por las que ella llamo su atención y una de las cosas que más amaba, no le importaba ningún tipo de autoridad salvo las que ella seguía voluntariamente como su padre, su madre o su madrastra, no le importaban las reglas, ella tenía las propias, como una autentica hija del mar.

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos.**

El _ **Campamento Mestizo**_ sonrió al recordar sus fogatas mientras el Campamento Júpiter les miro con un leve agradecimiento, gracias a Percy ellos habían aprendido que la familia y los amigos eran lo más importante y gracias a los demás griegos y su carisma natural aprendieron a ser una familia y no una unión militar, lo que había hecho que todos se conocieran más y las fogatas sin duda también habían ayudado en eso, aun recordaban lo sorprendidos que habían estado cuando la primera noche luego de la Batalla de la Colina Mestiza vieron que todos los griegos en vez de dirigirse a la cama después de la cena iban hacia el anfiteatro y a su posterior fogata nocturna a cantar ridículas canciones y contar historias y anécdotas de cualquier tontería, ahí fue cuando vieron que la fuerza de los griegos no estaban en sus números ni en su habilidad o sus poderes, su fuerza estaba en su lealtad hacia sus amigos y sus hermanos y su habilidad nacía de allí, a los romanos se les obligaba a luchar, pero los griegos lo hacían por voluntad, porque querían luchar y proteger a sus seres queridos.

Eso era algo que los griegos les habían enseñado y demostrado un montón de veces principalmente en la Batalla de la Colina cuando aquel monstruo había apuñalado por la espalda a Percy con una daga impregnada de veneno de quimera y de escorpión del abismo y el Campamento Mestizo junto a sus aliados se habían enfurecido tanto ante lo que le habían hecho a su líder que pronto todos los monstruos habían sido aniquilados con la ayuda de los romanos para luego correr hacia Percy detrás de todos los hijos de los dioses de la medicina (Apollo y Asclepio) para tratarla antes de que el mismísimo Apollo se apareciera y corriera hacia la hija del mar con intención de curarla siendo seguido por un angustiado Poseidón que había aparecido detrás de él justo para evitar que Piper y Jason cayeran al agua después de poner en un sueño eterno a Gea y rescatar a Leo de la explosion.*

 **Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.**

 _ **Zeus**_ se encogieron ante las malas mirada de sus hermanas.

 **Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

 _Percy_ sonrió, al menos su madre había cumplido su sueño y ahora era una reconocida escritora con fama mortal y olímpica.

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre.**

 **Poseidón** le sonrió.

 **A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

— **Era amable, Percy—dijo—Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

-la verdad, es que te pareces muchísimo a tu padre – comento **Deméter** con una sonrisa mirando a su sobrina, la niña le caía bien. **Percy** se la devolvió pensando en ese sentimiento incompleto que llevaba sintiendo desde que llego al Olimpo, el sentimiento de tener una familia, incompleto por la ausencia de su madre, pero que aun así la hacía feliz.

 **Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

-lo estoy, no importa qué – le aseguro **Poseidón**.

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástica? Era una niña hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

-eso a mí me importa un comino, eres mi hija y esa es razón más que suficiente para quererte – a **Percy** se le empañaron levemente los ojos ante eso, cuantas veces no había soñado que su padre le dijera algo así.

— **¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—Quiero decir...cuando se marchó.**

 **Poseidón** hizo una mueca y le susurro a su hija:

\- aunque no pude quedarme el suficiente tiempo para verte nacer si estuve ahí, en el hospital, te vi cuando las enfermeras te dejaron con los demás bebes luego de limpiarte y esas cosas que hacen cuando alguien nace, eras muy pequeñita, pero aun así parecías alerta cuando me acerque. Fue en ese momento que supe que serias alguien muy importante, fue como un instinto y claramente no me equivoque.

Ambos miraron a **Percy** que estaba acomodada apoyada en su marido mientras le susurraba algo a su padre que se hecho a reír por lo bajo antes de que todos volvieron a poner su atención en la lectura.

 **Observó las llamas.**

— **Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

— **Pero me conoció de bebé.**

— **No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un bebe, pero nunca te vio.**

-que ella supiera – mascullo **Percy** con una leve sonrisa.

 **Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer.**

-lo hice – aseguro _Poseidón_ mirando a su hija que le sonrió y dijo:

-ahora lo sé, papá, pero en ese momento no. Por cierto, te aseguro que ya no pienso lo que sigue.

 _Poseidón_ le miro confuso antes de encogerse de hombros, creía saber lo que seguía.

 **Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto... Me enfadé con mi padre.**

 **Poseidón** hizo una mueca, pero se calmó cuando **Percy** le susurro:

-ahora entiendo, papá, no te guardo ningún rencor, te lo aseguro.

 **Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

— **¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

— **No lo sé, cariño—dijo con tono serio—Creo... creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

— **¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

-Percy – gimieron Thalía y Nico.

 **Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

-más te vale.

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

— **Oh, Percy, no. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

— **Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

-a estas alturas me sorprendería que alguien lo fuera – dijo Hazel con una sonrisa.

— **Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

— **¿A salvo de qué?**

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar. Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

-de seguro olio que eras mi hija – dijo _Poseidón_ a lo que varios asintieron, eso tenía sentido.

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra.**

 **Poseidón** miro asustado a su niña que le aseguro que no le había pasado nada.

 **Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

 **Poseidón** respiro aliviado mientras otros se sorprendían.

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme. Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

— **He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido—dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo... simplemente no soporto la idea.**

— **¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

— **No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

Los _**griegos**_ sonrieron.

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

— **Lo siento, Percy—dijo al ver mi mirada—Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo... no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

-no fue así – aseguro _Apollo_.

-no, por suerte, no lo fue – asintió su esposa de acuerdo.

— **¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano...**

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

Varios hicieron muecas, odiaban los sueños semidioses.

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada—**

Todos miraron a los dioses del mar y el viento.

 **intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Algunos miraron a _**Hades**_ , pero desviaron la vista cuando notaron que estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos.

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta.**

Los _tres_ _grandes_ y sus _hermanas_ abrieron los ojos como platos, su padre no debía de haber tenido tanto poder en ese momento.

 **Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!». Me desperté sobresaltada.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

Varios miraron a _**Poseidón**_ que fruncieron el ceño.

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

— **Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.**

 _ **Hermes**_ y _ **Apollo**_ miraron a _**Poseidón**_ y sacudieron la cabeza decepcionados.

 **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

Todos se tensaron, si se le habían puesto los pelos de punta solo podía significar una cosa… monstruo.

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

 **Poseidón** se preocupó, pero cuando vio que **Percy** se veía un poco relajada y nada preocupada por ese alguien que gritaba se calmó, no completamente, un poco nada más.

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era... no era exactamente Grover.**

\- ¿Cómo no era exactamente Grover? – pregunto Leo confundido.

— **He pasado toda la noche buscándote—jadeó—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

-en escapar del maniático de mi mejor amigo – dijo **Percy** monótonamente a loque **Grover** la miro mal mientras los demás reían.

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

— **¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

-todo – dijo Calipso haciendo que varios dieran un respingo, la habían olvidado. Zoë la miro un tanto incomoda, genial, otro recordatorio de quien era su horrible padre.

 **Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

\- ¿Qué estabas viendo? – pregunto **Travis** a lo que varios le miraron como si fuera un idiota.

— **O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo... y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas...donde debían estar sus piernas...**

\- ¿QUE HABIA? – gritaron los _**Stolls**_ y Leo.

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

— **Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

— **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente.**

\- ¿Por qué no exactamente? – _genial,_ pensó _Clarisse_ , _los Stoll's idiotizaron a mi novio._

 **Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.**

\- ¿entonces que demonio había? – no hace falta decir quienes preguntaron eso.

 **Había pezuñas.**

-ooooh, eso era – varios resistieron la tentación de golpearlos.


	8. Capítulo 8

-bien, ese fue el final del capítulo ¿Quién lee ahora? - dijo _Artemisa_ antes de que **Apollo** le pidiera el libro.

-ok, el capítulo 4 es: Mi madre me enseña a torear.

\- ¿Sally sabe torear? – pregunto _Apollo_ incrédulo.

-nop – contesto _Percy_ sonriendo divertida.

-entonces…

-estoy segura que el libro lo dice, amor, ya te enteraras – le dijo su esposa a lo que no le quedó otra que callar y escuchar a su versión pasada.

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador. Íbamos tan rápido que me daba vértigo.**

 _ **Ares**_ sonrieron junto a sus hijos, menos Frank y otros pocos.

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto loca o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

\- ¿de verdad? ¿alfombra de pelo largo? – pregunto Tritón alzando las cejas mientras los demás reían.

-cállate – le espeto avergonzadamente _Percy_ a la vez que escondía la cabeza en el cuello de su esposo que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no unirse a los demás.

 **Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

— **Así que tú y mi madre... ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

-vaya forma de romper el hielo.

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

— **No exactamente—contestó—Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

-lo haces sonar como si fueras un acosador – comento _Apollo_ a lo que _**Grover**_ se sonrojaron.

— **¿Que me vigilabas?**

— **Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo—añadió rápidamente—Soy tu amigo.**

— **Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

-un chico cabra – dijo Thalía a lo que _**Grover**_ bufo mientras los demás reían.

— **Eso no importa ahora.**

— **¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo...**

-uuh, eso no le gustara – se estremeció _Chris_ recordando cierto episodio que sufrió con su sátiro protector.

 **Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

— **¡Cabra! —gritó.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

— **Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

— **¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

 _Chris_ volvió a estremecerse.

— **¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

— **¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

— **¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

\- ¿no ibas a dejarlo estar, cierto? – pregunto Tritón divertido.

-creí que me estaba volviendo loca – se defendió ella.

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo estás? – pregunto Leo inocentemente haciendo que Percy se levantara de su asiento y le diera un buen zape.

— **Por supuesto.**

— **Entonces ¿por qué...?**

— **Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás—respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

— **¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

Varios hicieron muecas.

— **Percy—dijo mi madre—hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

— **¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

-oh, casi nadie, solo… TODO EL MALDITO TARTARO – exclamo _Grover_ para corregir lo que había dicho ese día en el auto causando que **Poseidón** palideciera y se aferrara a su hija que trago saliva mientras _Percy_ miraba mal a _Grover_.

— **Oh, casi nadie—soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

-te he dicho eres mi sobrina favorita – le dijo _Hades,_ para sorpresa de su versión pasada, a lo que _Percy_ le sonrió con descaro y le dijo con una voz exageradamente dulce:

-mi amado tío, nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que no sienta ganas de golpearte durante ciertos eventos en el transcurso de los libros y tú lo sabes muy bien.

 _Hades_ se estremeció mientras los demás reían menos los del pasado que estaban asombrados al ver que Percy parecía tenerlos a todos o a la mayoría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

— **¡Grover!**

— **Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación.**

Todos lo del futuro se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras _Percy_ se "sonrojaba" y se escondía detrás de _Apollo_ que era uno de los que más reía junto a su padre y hermano, los muy traidores.

\- ¿de qué se ríen? – pregunto Luke sin entender nada.

-es que Percy tiene una de las imaginaciones más vividas nunca antes vistas – contesto _Quirón_ evitando mirar a su antiguo alumno.

\- ¿ah sí? – dijo **Apollo** divertido.

Todos asintieron mientras _Percy_ se ponía aún más "roja" junto a su versión pasada.

 **En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

 _Apollo_ iba a hacer un comentario, pero _Percy_ le susurro algo y cerro la boca de golpe asustado, tan de golpe que sus dientes produjeron un ruido al chocar, para gracia de quienes lo vieron, siempre era algo divertido ver como su esposa le controlaba con solo chasquear los dedos.

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

El _ **Campamento**_ _ **Mestizo**_ sonrió.

— **¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.**

— **Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. —La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

— **Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

\- ¡Percy!

-lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recriminen, esto ya paso – se quejo la diosa de la lealtad.

— **Por favor, cielo—suplicó mi madre—Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

-cuando no – murmuro _Poseidón_ con tristeza. Odiaba todos los problemas a los que se enfrento Percy solo por ser su hija.

— **¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

— **No eran ancianas—intervino Grover—Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran?**

\- ¿querían ver que tan fácil era asustarte? – pregunto **Percy** con una sonrisa inocente mientras **Grover** la fulminaba con la mirada.

 **Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto...cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

— **Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

— **No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

— **Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

— **¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú, tú!**

\- ¿eh?

-olvídenlo.

— **¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

Varios se preocuparon mientras _Percy_ le susurraba a su marido que tuviera las pastillas calmantes preparadas.

— **¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

— **Ya casi llegamos—respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

-por favor… por favor… - continuaron varios sin darse cuenta.

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinada hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Muchos semidioses sonrieron, eso les había pasado a ellos. El campamento creaba una especie de atracción inimaginable en todos los hijos de dioses, era como cuando sales después de irte de vacaciones, estas llegando a tu casa y sabes que lo mejor está por venir, porque estas volviendo a tu hogar.

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

-aun quiere hacerlo – aseguro Nico solemnemente para gracia de algunos.

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Hubo varios gritos de sorpresa y Poseidón le arrebato las pastillas a su yerno.

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviana, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo.**

Todos se estremecieron con simpatía.

 **Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

— **¡Ay!**

Hubo ronda de facepalm, solo Percy diría eso después de semejante accidente.

— **¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

 _ **Zeus**_ se encogieron ante la mirada de _**Poseidón**_ **.**

 **Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

— **¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

 **Grover** le sonrió con cariño a **Percy** que le guiño un ojo.

— **Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Adiós sonrisa, hola mueca y risas.

— **Percy—dijo mi madre—tenemos que...—Le falló la voz.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina.**

 _Annabeth_ miro a su mejor amiga con una pregunta en su mirada. _Percy_ asintió.

 **Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

 **Poseidón** trago saliva y abrazo a su hija que hizo una mueca de dolor, pero sabiamente no se quejó.

 **Tragué saliva.**

— **¿Quién es...?**

— **Percy—dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—Sal del coche.**

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

 _ **Apollo**_ y varios mas apretaron los dientes.

— **¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

\- ¡JA! Salgo antes que tú, Anne – se burló Thalía.

-saliste antes, pero Percy dijo que eras un gordo árbol de navidad – le devolvió la burla Nico.

\- ¿Qué? – se giro de golpe a mirar a su prima, pero ella simplemente desvió la mirada e insto a **Apollo** para seguir leyendo mientras la mayoría se reía.

— **Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé—insistió mi madre—Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

 **Percy** cerro los ojos y se abrazó a su marido.

— **Mamá, tú también vienes.**

-ella no puede – susurro Amphitrite con tristeza.

 **Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano**

 **\- ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

— **¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Varios sonrieron débilmente, demasiado preocupados para comentar.

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza...era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

Los romanos, Piper, Calipso y Leo jadearon, claro, habían escuchado cientos de veces las historias de Percy vs Minotauro, era una de las favoritas del campamento, pero creían que al menos tendría mas experiencia que una niña de 12 años que ni siquiera sabia que era una semidiosa o que los dioses existían, sabían que ambos se habían encontrado en la batalla de Manhattan y que había habido otro encuentro antes de ese, pero… ¡a los doce, por amor a todo lo sagrado!

— **No nos quiere a nosotros—dijo mi madre—Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

 **Percy** se aferro a su padre reteniendo las lágrimas, sin duda ese seria uno de sus peores recuerdos.

— **Pero...**

— **No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

 **Entonces me enfadé**

\- ¡auch! Siento pena por el monstruo – aseguro _Will_ a lo que varios asintieron mientras los **dioses varones** se estremecían levemente, los semidioses hijos de Poseidón siempre habían sido los mas aterradores enfadados, superando hasta los de Hades y las mujeres daban miedo por naturaleza; nunca habían visto el resultado de la combinación porque Poseidón no tenía niñas y sinceramente tenían miedo de cuál sería su respuesta ahora, y más aun considerando que Percy estaba embarazada.

 **me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

— **Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

— **Te he dicho que...**

— **¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

-muy leal – murmuro **Artemisa** sintiendo un nuevo respeto por la chica.

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado. Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

 **Deméter** frunció el ceño e hizo la nota mental de revisar mas seguido el estado de la hierba.

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man, bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. Para mi horror, no llevaba ropa**

 _ **Afrodita**_ y sus hijas hicieron muecas de asco mientras los demás parecían a punto de vomitar.

 **excepto la interior**

Eso no ayudo.

— **unos calzoncillos blancos—cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

 _Percy_ sonrió levemente al recordar el cuerno que ahora era una linda, extremadamente afilada y letal daga que podía convertirse en un dije con forma de sol que siempre llevaba en su collar, una pequeña simbolización del momento en que su vida cambio para siempre.

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

-por desgracia lo es – murmuro **Percy** con tristeza. **Poseidón** la abrazo más fuerte.

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

— **Es...**

— **El hijo de Pasífae—dijo mi madre. —Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

\- ¿los monstruos? Siempre lo han querido, ahora aún más – afirmo con una mueca _Apollo_ dejando espacio para que _Percy_ se acurrucara contra el mas cómodamente.

— **Pero es el Min...**

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

-no es tonto, esta ciego – dijo Tritón.

-ahora lo sé.

— **¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

— **Chist—susurré—Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

— **Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

 _ **Atenea**_ asintieron aprobatoriamente.

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso.**

 _Poseidón_ y Amphitrite hicieron una mueca y miraron preocupados a su hija.

 **Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

 _Apollo_ sonrió malévolamente y exclamo con regocijo:

\- ¡OH! Eso le encantara a Gabe.

Todos se unieron a su sonrisa después de eso.

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **¡Upssss!**

Varios rieron.

— **Percy—dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

 _ **Ares**_ y sus hijos asintieron al igual que _ **Atenea**_ y los suyos.

— **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

— **Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

\- ¡no es cierto! Ella solo fue una buena madre, cualquiera lo haría si con eso puede estar con sus hijos – reclamo Amphitrite prometiendo hablar con Sally sobre eso cuando la viera. **Percy** le sonrió, ¡quien diría que una madrastra podría ser tan increíble como parecía ser la suya!

— **¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

 _ **Poseidón**_ y varios más se estremecieron y miraron asustados a ambas Percy.

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

— **¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida.**

Todos se pusieron pálidos y retuvieron las ganas de vomitar.

 **Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

 **Poseidón** estrujo a su hija.

 **El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado. El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

Los _semidioses_ jadearon mientras los _dioses_ miraban mal a _Hades_ que le dio una mirada arrepentida a su sobrina que estaba escondida entre los brazos de su esposo.

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

Nadie podía ni quería comentar, estaban demasiado sorprendidos, querían que ese capítulo acabara lo más pronto posible.

— **¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir.**

Amphitrite se aferró a su marido mientras los demás cerraban los ojos y **Apollo** leía más rápido.

 **Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

— **¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

— **¡Huye!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente...había desaparecido.**

 **Percy** sollozo y abrazo mas fuerte a su padre.

— **¡Noooo!**

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo.**

Todos sintieron pena por el estúpido toro.

 **Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también. No iba a permitirlo.**

-claro que no – susurro Apollo mientras besaba la sien de su esposa que lentamente comenzaba a calmarse.

 **Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

— **¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Varios _hijos de Ares_ hicieron muecas ante el débil intento de insulto, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que la chica tenia un gran repertorio de insultos y maldiciones y que probablemente no los había usado por culpa de el shock de "perder" a su madre.

— **¡Brrrrr!**

 **Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.**

-tus ideas estúpidas son las mejores – comento Thalía recordando la idea de usar su escudo como trineo.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, lista para saltar a un lado en el último momento. Pero no sucedió así.**

-claro que no. – dijo alguien.

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó.**

 **Los dioses** fruncieron el ceño viendo como sus versiones futuras se miraban entre ellas y _Poseidón_ le sonreía con arrogancia a _Zeus_ , como diciendo " _te lo dije_ " ¿Por qué?

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello.**

Todos miraron a _**Percy**_ como si fueran unos fenómenos antes de sonreír admirados **.**

 **¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

Thalía resoplo enfadada mientras Nico y _Grover_ la calmaban.

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

Varios asintieron aliviados por el hecho de que hubiera descubierto algo que le daría la ventaja.

 **Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

— **¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

 **Grover** bajo la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, él no había hecho nada mientras su protegida y mejor amiga arriesgaba su vida por él. **Percy** notando que no se encontraba bien y sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, le susurro algo a su padre que asintió y le dio espacio para que pasara, se sentara junto a **Grover** y le abrazara diciéndole que no era su culpa haber caído inconsciente.

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

Lentamente todos comenzaron a sonreír.

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack!**

\- ¡si! – exclamaron varios inclinándose hacia el libro emocionados.

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

Mas sonrisas.

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más. Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé la asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

El fuego en los ojos de _ **Ares**_ brillo.

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds. La criatura había desaparecido.**

Todos vitorearon mientras **Percy** se sonrojaba y _Percy_ acariciaba con cariño el dije de sol en su collar.

 **La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba ha ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar**

 _Hades_ miro tristemente a su sobrina mientras **Hades** bajaba la vista pensando que había hecho justo lo que Zeus les había hecho a sus hijos, arrebatarle su madre a una niña que tenia la misma edad de Bianca cuando María murió. Se prometió que, apenas pudiera hacerlo realidad, Sally Jackson seria libre.

 **pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

 _Grover_ sonrió, sin duda era muy afortunado de contar con Percy como amiga.

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

 _Annabeth_ le sonrió a su amiga que le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

 **Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

— **Es ella. Tiene que serlo.**

-si, la futura causante de mis dolores de cabeza – se quejó _Annabeth_ mientras los demás estallaban en carcajada.

— **Silencio, Annabeth—repuso el hombre—La chica está inconsciente. Llévala dentro.**

-fin del capítulo, fue interesante – comento Apollo. - ¿Quién leerá ahora?

-yo – dijo Nico yendo por el libro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Pasado.**

 _Presente._

 _ **Ambos.**_

… _ **-…-…-…-**_

-Capítulo 5: **Juego al pinacle con un caballo** – comenzó Nico alzando una ceja –. ¿Todos los títulos serán tan raros?

-Es lo más seguro – dijo _Apollo_ con una sonrisa divertida –. Y si hay un titulo medianamente normal te prometo que… - Lo pensó por un segundo – mi yo pasado y yo no quedamos callados por todo un capítulo y no molestamos a nadie.

 **Apollo** alzo una ceja, pero asintió. Según lo poco que conocía a Percy sabia que eso no pasaría.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato – acepto Nico antes de comenzar a leer sin hacer caso de la mirada ceñuda que _**Percy**_ les lanzaba a los tres.

 **Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

 _Grover_ y su versión pasada se sonrojaron mientras los demás retenían la risa como podian.

 **Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme dormida. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, pero que era pudin.**

\- ¿Ambrosia? – pregunto Frank.

-Ambrosia – dijo Annabeth asintiendo.

 **La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

— **¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? — me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

-Sucede que mi hermano alcanza una nueva etapa de idiotez que solo aumentara en los años siguientes – dijo _Poseidón_ sonriendo mientras _Zeus_ lo miraba feo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto **Poseidón** alzando una ceja. – a estas alturas ya estaba seguro de que Zeus no podía ser más idiota.

 **Zeus** se iba a quejar al igual que su yo futuro, pero se interrumpió al escuchar lo que su hermano dijo al final. Se conformo con mirarlo mal.

— **¿Qué? — mascullé.**

 **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

— **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado?**

 _ **Zeus**_ bufaron molestos abrazando su rayo como si de un pequeño bebe se tratara.

 **¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

— **Lo siento—murmuré—no sé...**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin. La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido. Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules—por lo menos una docena de ellos—en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

-Argos, Argos, Argos – canturrearon _**los griegos**_ mientras _**Hera**_ sonreía.

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentada en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas.**

 _Percy_ suspiro, el campamento era definitivamente su lugar favorito en el mundo.

 **Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella.**

Varios hicieron muecas.

 **Incluso tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

 _Apollo_ se estremeció, la única vez que había visto a Percy así de débil había sido cuando fue apuñalada. Y no le había gustado nada.

— **Cuidado—dijo una voz familiar.**

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana.**

-No lo hice – confeso _Grover_ – estaba muy preocupado por ti.

 _Percy_ le sonrió con cariño. Grover era lo máximo.

 **Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «Campamento Mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra. Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla.**

 **Percy** bajo la cabeza. Ojalá lo sucedido con su madre hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.

 **Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y...**

 _Hades_ se movió incomodo ante la mirada que le dirigió _Poseidón_.

— **Me has salvado la vida—dijo Grover—Y yo... bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era...volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

 **Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

— **El Minotauro...—dije, recordando.**

— **No pronuncies su nombre, Percy...**

— **Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

Varios rieron. Era tan Percy decir algo cuando le dicen que no lo haga.

 **Grover se removió incómodo.**

— **Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

— **Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha...?**

 **Bajó la cabeza. Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre.**

Thalía sonrió arrogante.

-mi pino es tan hermoso que no puedes dejar de verlo.

 _Percy_ rio y le guiño un ojo sacándole una carcajada. Muchos las miraron sin comprender el chiste, pero lo dejaron pasar.

 **Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

— **Lo siento—sollozó Grover—Soy un fracaso. Soy...soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

\- ¡claro que no! – grito **Annabeth** \- ¡eres un muy buen sátiro, Grover!

-el mejor de todos – agrego **Percy**.

-y como lo dudes te vas a enterar – dijeron _Percy,_ Nico, Thalía y _Annabeth_.

 **Grover** se sonrojo mientras su versión futura les sonreía a sus protegidos.

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de poliespán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

 **\- ¡Oh, Estige! – Rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

 **Poseidón** bufo. Zeus era tan idiotamente dramático.

 **Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.**

-Ni siquiera se les ocurra – exclamo _Grover_ al ver el brillo que de pronto apareció en los ojos de los cuatro Stolls. Estos hicieron un puchero.

 **Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

 **Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

\- ¡sobre mi cadáver! – exclamaron _Apollo_ , Tritón y _Poseidón_.

-son inmortales – dijo _Atenea_ con obviedad.

\- ¡Exacto! – _Percy_ les sonrió con cariño a los tres y le dio un beso en la mejilla a _Apollo_.

 **No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército. Haría algo, cualquier cosa pues lo más probable era que lo último no funcionara.**

-eres demasiado pequeña para eso – asintió **Poseidón** – y yo no lo permitiría bajo ningún motivo.

 **Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico—o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera—parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

-Lo hacía – **Percy** miro mal a **Grover** por sus palabras.

— **No ha sido culpa tuya—le dije.**

— **Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

-y lo hiciste, muchas veces – dijo _Percy_ separándose de su esposo y yendo a sentarse con su mejor amigo quedando entre él y Thalía. – y pobre del que diga lo contrario.

— **¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

— **No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos...lo era.**

-eres un muy buen guardián – dijo Nico – mantuviste a Percy lejos de los problemas por un año entero. Eso es mas de lo que todos hemos logrado.

\- ¡hare como que no escuche eso, Di Angelo! – Exclamo _Percy_ con un puchero _._

— **Pero ¿por qué...?**

 **De repente me sentí mareada, la vista se me nubló.**

 **Apollo** miro preocupado a **Percy.**

— **No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

 _Apollo_ le sonrió a _Grover_ mientras **Poseidón** pensaba que debería darle algún regalo al sátiro, lo merecía después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por su hija y por lo que claramente haría en el futuro. Ahora ¿Qué le gustaba a los sátiros?

 **Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto _Artemisa_ a su hermano que se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

-A casa de Sally, quiero galletas. – respondió él antes de mirar a su esposa - ¿vienes, amor?

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! – exclamo ella poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta él.

-tráiganme unas cuantas – pidieron muchos, Nico y Thalía entre ellos.

\- ¡olvídenlo! – dijeron los dos antes de salir de la sala.

-pues voy con ellos – dijo _Hermes_ corriendo hacia tras su hermano y su cuñada.

\- ¡Papá, espera! – grito Cecil siguiéndolo – yo también voy.

\- ¡tráenos! – gritaron los _Stoll_.

\- ¡Claro!

-mejor continuo. – Dijo Nico con un puchero, él quería galletas.

 **Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

 **Percy** sonrió con cariño, extrañaba a su mamá. _Hera_ se sintió aún más culpable.

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

— **¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

 **Asentí.**

— **¿A qué sabía?**

 **Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

 _Annabeth_ rodo los ojos, típico de Percy.

— **Perdona —le contesté—Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

\- ¿Y matarlo? – _Ares_ sacudió la cabeza.

— **¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo...sólo era curiosidad.**

— **Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

 **Suspiró.**

Al igual que hicieron varios en la sala. Este capítulo no hacía más que deprimirlos.

— **¿Y cómo te sientes?**

— **Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

-excelente – dijo **Apollo** con una gran sonrisa.

— **Eso está muy bien—dijo—Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

— **Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

 **Dionisio** presto atención ahora, la cosa seria interesante si él aparecía.

 **La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon.**

 **Apollo** miro preocupado a la semidiosa a su lado.

 **Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente. Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

Muchos sonrieron, el campamento era increíble. Decidieron no comentar, atentos a escuchar la primera impresión que tuvo Percy del campamento.

 **Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió de sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua—un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol.**

 **En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

Los ojos de muchos brillaron, amaban el campamento con locura. Era su refugio. El único lugar donde podían mostrarse tal cual sin miedo a ser juzgados. Era su hogar. El único lugar al que podían volver siempre que lo necesitasen. Era el lugar más maravilloso que habían conocido y no lo cambiarían por nada.

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

Dionisio y su versión pasada prestaron más atención.

 **El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.**

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas mientras **Dionisio** fruncía el ceño y su versión futura se cuestionaba no por primera vez porque razón Percy Jackson era su favorita.

 **Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

Y ahí estaba la razón.

— **Ese es el señor D—me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo una campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro.**

 _ **Annabeth**_ frunció el ceño.

 **Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

 **Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa...**

— **¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

 **El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste visitas a domicilio conmigo? – se quejaron todos los griegos al unísono mientras los romanos rodaban los ojos sonriendo levemente, ya acostumbrados a las payasadas de sus contrapartes.

Los dioses por su lado sonrieron divertidos, solo Quirón haría algo así. Los centauros se encogieron de hombros a la vez, lo cual fue algo escalofriante.

Nico siguió leyendo, pensando en por que Grover no llamo primero a Quirón cuando los encontró a él y a su hermana, ¡quizás hasta le habría tenido de profesor! Maldita e injusta vida.

— **Ah, Percy, qué bien—dijo—Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

 **Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

— **Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

Los griegos rodaron los ojos mientras los romanos alzaban las cejas, nunca habían visto como el dios le daba la bienvenida a los nuevos campistas.

Los dioses miraron mal a ambos dioses del vino, sobre todo _ **Poseidón**_.

 **Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuando un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

Tritón abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Mi hermanita es medio cabra!

\- ¿Qué yo soy qué? – _Percy_ entro a la sala de tronos justo a tiempo para escuchar el comentario de su hermano. Tras ella entraron _Apollo (_ con una increíblemente grande canasta en una mano) _, Hermes_ y Cecil, su hijo.

Tritón salto sorprendido en su lugar mientras Nico volvía a leer:

 **Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

 _Apollo_ miro incrédulo a su esposa.

\- ¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta de que me case con un sátiro? – de pronto se asustó aún más - ¡Tendré un hijo con un sátiro! ¡Por Caos! ¿En qué momento sucedió esto?

-Lamento haberte mentido, mi amor, pero sabia que si te decía la verdad tu ya no me querrías. – _Percy_ fingió estar avergonzada mientras todos reían de la cara de _**Dionisio**_.

-o sea que… - _Apollo_ se estremeció – todo este tiempo me he metido entre las piernas de…

\- ¡no sigas! – exclamo de pronto _Percy_ mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, la pequeña Percy se ponía roja como un tomate y los demás retenían la risa que la cara de asco de _**Poseidón**_ y Tritón.

Nico siguió leyendo para ahorrarle la vergüenza a su prima mientras se repartían las galletas.

— **¿Annabeth? —llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—Ella cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento la pondremos en la cabaña once.**

— **Claro, Quirón—contestó ella.**

 **Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de una gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

 _ **Annabeth**_ sonrieron conformes con la descripción.

 **Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

Varios la miraron divertidos. Como si eso fuera a ser posible.

 **Pero sólo dijo:**

— **Cuando duermes babeas.**

 _Apollo_ rio.

-eso es verdad. También habla – pareció recordar algo divertido – una vez dijo…

Antes de que continuara _Percy_ le interrumpió.

-como continúes te juro por nuestro bebe que pasaras el resto de tu inmortal vida en celibato.

Eso basto para hacerlo callar y pedirle perdón con la mirada. Todos miraron divertidos la interacción.

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

— **Bueno—comenté para cambiar de tema—¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

— **No soy el señor Brunner—dijo el ex señor Brunner—Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

— **Ok—Perpleja, miré al director—¿Y el señor D.…? ¿La D significa algo?**

 _ **Atenea**_ rodo los ojos.

 **El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

— **Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

— **Ah, ya. Perdón.**

— **Debo decir, Percy—intervino Quirón—que me alegro de verte sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial.**

Los griegos hicieron un puchero. ¡Ellos hubieran dado todo por tener a Quirón de profesor en sus escuelas mortales!

 **Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

— **¿Visita al Hogar?**

— **Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

 **Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto... pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

— **¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.**

\- ¡Alerta de ego! – canturrearon Nico y Thalía.

-Thalía, cállate. Nico, lee. – los chicos le sonrieron burlonamente a su prima, pero le hicieron caso.

 **Quirón asintió.**

— **Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparada para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

Thalía se removió incomoda al notar la mirada de Luke y **Annabeth** fija en ella cuando Nico leyó aquello.

— **Grover—dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

— **¡Sí, señor!**

 **Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

\- ¡No me mires así! – se defendió Percy cuando Dionisio la fulmino con la mirada – no es mi culpa que parecieras tan inofensivo en ese momento. ¡Ni siquiera sabia que eras un dios! __

— **Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.**

 **El señor D me observó con recelo.**

 **-Me temo que no – respondí.**

 **-Me temo que no, señor – puntualizo él.**

— **Señor—repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

-Suele pasar – dijo el _**Campamento Mestizo**_ al unísono. _**Dionisio**_ bufo.

— **Bueno—me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

— **Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá—intervino Quirón.**

-Y vaya lo hizo – _Apollo_ soltó una carcajada mientras _Dionisio_ gruñía. Los del pasado los miraron curiosos.

-Percy siempre le gana al señor D – explico _Will_ divertido – es cosa común verlos envueltos en una partida por la tarde de algún viernes y que Percy le esté dando una paliza.

-La cara que pone cuando pierde es muy divertida – rio Nico.

Lou Ellen puede o no haber sonreído al oír la risa del hijo de Hades.

— **Por favor—dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun...Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

 **El señor D resopló y dijo:**

— **Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella.**

-Siempre lo fuiste – dijo _Annabeth_.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto _Percy_.

-Su estudiante estrella. – explico la hija de la sabiduría – no importa si todavía no te conocíamos, Quirón siempre nos hablaba de ti cuando le veíamos.

Annabeth admitía haber estado un poco celosa de como Quirón se estaba encariñando con la chica que ni siquiera sabía que era una mestiza. Pero no le costo superarlo cuando la conoció. Percy era el tipo de persona que atraía a la gente a su alrededor como si de un imán se tratase y en la que era demasiado fácil confiar.

 **Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

-Algo difícil – murmuro _Atenea._

 **-Percy, ¿tu madre no te conto nada? – Pregunto.**

— **Dijo que...—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

— **Lo típico—intervino el señor D—Así es como los matan.**

Las diosas fulminaron a _**Dionisio**_ con la mirada mientras los dioses le fruncían el ceño, más que molestos.

 **Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

— **¿Qué? — pregunté.**

 **Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

— **Me temo que hay demasiado que contar—repuso Quirón—Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

\- ¿No la viste? – pregunto Nico sorprendido.

-En ese momento no, pero la vi unos veranos después cuando tuve que darle la bienvenida a unos campistas. – Percy se estremeció – no era una buena película.

\- ¡EH! – se quejó Apollo – esa película la hice yo.

-Y era horrible – dijo Percy sin inmutarse por el puchero que puso. – Es por eso que la actualizamos.

Su marido siguió mirándola triste y ella rodo los ojos antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo, logrando que la tristeza desapareciera de inmediato.

— **¿Película de orientación? — pregunté.**

— **Olvídalo—dijo Quirón—Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, niña. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

-Que directo – murmuraron varios.

 **Miré a los demás.**

 **Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

— **¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!**

 **Se rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

— **Señor D—preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

 **\- ¿Eh? Ah, bien.**

 **Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

— **Esperé — le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

 _ **Los dioses olímpicos originales**_ se removieron incomodos al recibir miradas interrogadoras de los demás. Sin pensárselo mucho, instaron a Nico a leer.

— **Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

 **\- ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acabas de decir ...**

— **He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

 _ **Zeus**_ frunció el ceño molesto.

— **¿Menor?**

— **Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

— **Zeus—dije—Hera, Apollo... ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

 _Apollo_ sonrió y miro a _Poseidón_ con petulancia. Éste puede o no haberle sacado la lengua a su yerno.

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

— **Jovencita—intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

 _Annabeth_ bufo.

— **Pero son historias—dije—Mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

Varios hicieron muecas.

— **¡La ciencia! — se burló el señor D—Y dime, Persephone Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo.**

-Eso fue grosero – dijo Amphitrite molesta.

 _ **Dionisio**_ se encogió de hombros.

 **El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

-Te diste cuenta de que era un dios – murmuro _Apollo_ jugando con un mechón de pelo de su esposa.

-Algo así – le contesto ella.

— **Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

 _Percy_ miro a su esposo y sonrió.

-Ahora sí.

 _Apollo_ le guiño un ojo antes de besarla en la mejilla. **Percy** no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprender.

 **Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

Una idea paso por la cabeza de varios.

— **¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

— **Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras una diosa, Percy, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños y niñas superan la muerte de sus madres?**

Amphitrite miro feo a _**Quirón**_ , que le dieron una mirada de disculpa tanto a ella como a Percy.

 **Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

-Esa es mi chica – dijo _Apollo_ sonriéndole a _Percy_ que le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

— **No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses—respondí.**

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto **Hermes**.

-Un poco, sí. – contesto **Percy** sonriendo pues su versión futura estaba muy ocupada susurrándole algo a su marido.

 **Hermes** le devolvió la sonrisa y **Apollo** frunció un poco el ceño.

— **Pues más te vale que empieces a creer—murmuró el señor D—Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

 **Poseidón** alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Estas insinuando algo, sobrinito?

-Por supuesto que no, tío – **Dionisio** trago saliva.

— **P.… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada.**

— **Menuda suerte la mía—gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

Muchos rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados como estaban a los comentarios del señor D.

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

 _ **Zeus**_ miro amenazadoramente a su hijo correspondiente.

 **Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

— **Señor D, sus restricciones—le recordó.**

 **El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

— **Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

Ahora _**Zeus**_ bufo.

 **Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

 **Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

— **El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

" _con la que después tuvo catorce monstruosos hijos"_ Pensó _ **Dionisio**_.

— **Una ninfa del bosque—repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

— **Sí —reconoció el señor D—A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos!**

 _ **Dionisio**_ se estremeció.

 **La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

\- ¿Para ti o para quienes deben aguantarte? – dijo _Apollo_ rodando los ojos, cuando comenzó a salir oficialmente con Percy y paso cada vez más tiempo en el campamento mestizo noto que su hermano si que sabia quejarse. ¡Cuánta pena había sentido por los semidioses!

 **El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando.**

 _ **Afrodita**_ contuvo un grito de emoción cuando **Apollo** le susurro algo a **Percy** y ella se rio mientras se sonrojaba. ¡Eran tan tiernos!

— **Y.… y —balbuceé—su padre es...**

— **Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

 **Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo...**

 _Afrodita_ iba a decir algo, pero una mirada de _Artemisa_ y una disimulada señalización a los niños basto para callarla.

— **Usted es Dioniso —dije—El dios del vino.**

 **El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «obvio»?**

— **S-sí, señor D.**

— **Pues obvio, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

-No tienes tanta suerte – dijeron ambas mirándose en un espejo. Varios se estremecieron por lo raro que era ver a dos de cada uno.

— **¿Usted es un dios?**

— **Sí, niña.**

— **¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

-Tu extrañeza es mas que compresible, créeme – _Apollo_ rio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza.**

 **Percy** se estremeció ante el recuerdo mientras **Poseidón** miraba amenazadoramente a su sobrino que se ocultó tras una revista de vinos.

 **Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín.**

\- ¡Así que por eso conocías esa historia! – exclamo Piper recordando su encuentro con Crisaor en el Argo II y como Percy había sido la única que conocía la debilidad de esos guerreros semi-delfines.

 _Percy_ sonrió.

-Es lo único bueno que saque de eso. ¡Tiemblen ante el horror de la Coca-Cola Light!

Los siete soltaron una carcajada mientras el entrenador Hedge y _Dionisio_ sonreían levemente y los demás se veían confundidos.

 **Supe que, si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

-No lo hará si quiere seguir vivo, cielo – aseguro _Apollo_ mientras su esposa le acariciaba el cabello.

— **¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña? —preguntó con ceño.**

\- ¡Ja! Atrévete – rio oscuramente **Poseidón**. **Dionisio** se estremeció.

— **No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

— **Me parece que he ganado—dijo.**

-Lo más probable es que no – murmuro un niño de la **cabina 9**.

— **Un momento, señor D—repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

-No es novedad – dijeron a coro los miembros del _**CHB**_.

-Mocosos mal agradecidos – murmuro _**Dionisio.**_

 **Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín.**

-Lo está – aseguro Luke hablando al fin. _Apollo_ hizo una mueca al oír su voz, no importaba cuanto los hubiera ayudado en la Guerra contra Cronos (que fue poco o casi nada, con o sin sacrificio) él siempre le tendría poca o ninguna estima. En parte por ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de varios de sus hijos y en parte por todo el daño que le causo a su mujer.

 **Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

— **Estoy cansado—comentó el señor D—Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

 _ **Percy**_ , Nico, Thalía y _**Annabeth**_ fruncieron el ceño con molestia. ¡Grover no había fallado!

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

— **S-sí, señor.**

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

— **Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales.**

-Creo que eso ultimo no lo hice muy bien – _Percy_ sonrió con inocencia.

Todos los del futuro o sonrieron o soltaron una carcajada. No hacerlo muy bien se le quedaba corto.

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

— **¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

— **El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad.**

Varios hicieron muecas que señalaban no estar de acuerdo con lo dicho, la mayoría del futuro aun recordaba como se había comportado en la fiesta de matrimonio de Percy y Apollo, en donde Zeus tuvo la mala idea de dejarlo beber. Decir que se volvió loco era un eufemismo. Y estaba tan borracho… ¿Quién Hades se subía a una de las columnas de la Sala de Tronos vestido con solo una tanga y se ponía a cantar Wrecking Ball a todo pulmón antes de lanzarse desde arriba batiendo los brazos como si fuera un pájaro con retraso?

 **Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

-Solo 39 años más, solo 39 años más – murmuro _Dionisio_ cerrando su revista.

— **El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

— **Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

— **¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿en... Estados Unidos?**

— **Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

-Nunca he logrado entender eso – dijo Leo – Y mira que me lo han tratado de explicar.

-Ahora lo explico yo, quizás ahora lo entiendas. – dijo _Quirón._

— **¿El qué?**

— **Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

— **Y después murieron.**

-Yo me siento muy vivo – dijeron _**Apollo**_ y _**Hermes**_ sacando risas de varios.

— **¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña...**

 _Percy_ suspiro recordando cuando para su Luna de Miel Apollo la había llevado a recorrer todos esos países y le mostro los lugares mas importantes de cada uno. Cuando estaban libres, claro… fue una Luna de Miel bastante larga.

Su marido sabiendo lo que pensaba le dio un beso en el cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para que él pudiera acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de ella más cómodamente.

 **Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center**

 _Percy_ hizo una mueca, viejo buitre apestoso.

 **Las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma)**

-Oh, vamos – se quejó Jason.

-Acéptalo, Jasie – canturreo _Percy_ – los griegos somos mejores.

\- ¡Tus dominios incluyen a los romanos! – exclamo con una mueca el hijo de Júpiter.

-Pero nací siendo griega, crecí siendo griega y pasare el resto de la eternidad siendo griega – afirmo la pelinegra. – Sin ofender, chicos, pero siempre estaré del lado de los griegos.

\- ¿Incluso cuando…? – _Apollo_ le susurro algo tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

-Incluso entonces – dijo _Percy,_ aunque estaba un poco nerviosa.

Muchos decidieron que no querían saber.

 **Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

-Sigo sin entender – aseguro Leo.

-Te explicare después. De nuevo – _Annabeth_ suspiro.

 **Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluida en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

Muchos querían comentar eso, pero **Atenea** , ya harta de las interrupciones, dijo:

-No. Digan. Nada.

— **¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo?**

-Esa es la duda existencial de muchos mortales – dijo Hazel.

 **Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

-Eeeeh…

\- ¡En ese momento no sabia que era un centauro! – exclamo _Percy_ molesta por la intención que tenían algunos de molestarla con eso. Se calmo solo con las caricias que _Apollo_ dejaba en su vientre, pero ya había asustado a esos algunos.

— **¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

El _**CHB**_ bufo, ¿Eufemismo? ¿Dónde?

 **Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos**

 **Percy** les dirigió una mirada amenazadora a todos, retándolos a decir algo.

 **pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

 **Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

— **¡Qué alivio! — exclamó el centauro—Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

\- ¡Y fin! – exclamo Nico - ¡Demonios, ese si que fue un largo capitulo! ¿Quién lee ahora?

\- ¡Yo quiero! – Lou Ellen se paro de un salto y corrió por el libro antes de volver a su asiento.

Thalía y _Percy_ se vieron curiosas, habiendo notado la cara sonrojada de Lou y el intercambio de miradas que hubo entre su primo y ella cuando sus manos se rozaron al tomar y entregar el libro, respectivamente. Se prometieron tener una charla con el hijo de Hades cuando tuvieran un descanso.


End file.
